The Dragon of Metal
by Darklycopene
Summary: Things have been slow since the Cosmic Showdown between the Heylin and Xiaolin Monks a few years ago. That is until, the fifth Xiaolin Dragon is found- The Dragon of Metal. Fairly Jack-centric, with JackKim in later chapters, mild love scene in chapter 14.
1. The Prophesy

The Dragon of Metal.

It had been several years since the last fight with Jack Spicer and the Xiaolin Monks. Several long years. Years of training, practicing and perfecting their Xiaolin Elements. The monks had made every preparation they could to finally become full-fledged Xiaolin Dragons, and were looking forward to the modest ceremony Master Fung would host on their arrival to the final level of training.

It was of course, a frustrating event when Master Fung informed them they would not be able to graduate to Dragons.

"Come _on _Fung-meister, just let us be Dragons already! It's been like 5 years since we faced the last big evil onslaught, there hasn't been a new Sheng Gong Wu in ages and we've trained our butts off!" Raimundo whined.

"No Raimundo. For you four monks to graduate to Dragon Warrior, you must be whole as a team."

Clay raised an eyebrow "Sorry Master Fung, but it seems to me that we're tighter than Aunt Mable's home knitted socks."

"Indeed Master Fung! We have become most open knitted!" Omi chimed in

"That's close-knit, Omi. And they're right Master Fung, there are no secrets left between us. We _are _one as a team!" Kimiko added.

Master Fung sighed, and wordlessly spun around and walked off toward the Sheng Gong Wu vault. Used to Master Fung's cryptic sayings and actions, the four monks followed at the nod of their Shoku Warrior leader. They made their way down the stairs, to the bottom of the vault, and found a certain green dragon waiting with a scroll next to Master Fung.

"Hey guys! So Master Fung told you there won't be any new Dragons for a while?" Dojo looked around and was met with gloomy nods. "Ha, right. Well this next bit's really gonna take the cake."

Omi cocked his head to one side "What exactly do you mean, Dojo?"

Dojo took a deep breath. "You kids might want to sit down. It gets a bit confusing."

The four young adults sat down on the cold concrete floor and waited for Dojo to continue.

"Okay, so. When the Sheng Gong Wu were created around ten thousand years ago by the first Xiaolin Monks, they also created people to protect them. You would know them as the Xiaolin Dragons. The monks of old were a superstitious bunch, and realised that there would have to be a balance made between the good that was the Dragons, and the evil that there would be.

"So they created the Heylin side?" Kimiko asked

"What? No! They created the opposite of the Dragons. The scroll describes it as the essence of the elements in evil form."

"That's the stupidest idea I've ever heard! What kind of good guys _create _the bad guys?!" Raimundo interrupted.

"Raimundo, the monks of old were aware that the balance must always be created between good and evil, for without balance, there is only chaos." Master Fung wisely stated.

Dojo nodded "Right. So the Elementalists, as they're called, were created to stabilise the good and evil sides."

"So why in tarnation haven't we met these here 'Elementalists'?"

"Because, Clay, they were imprisoned immediately after their creation" Master Fung said.

"Right. Make good, then make evil. Then, lock the evil up so they can't be dangerous. Sounds fair to me" a sarcastic Raimundo commented.

"Look. It doesn't have to make sense to you Raimundo, it's just what happened. Anyway, the reason you four have not been able to make Dragon Warriors, is because you have yet to become a whole group." Dojo said, beginning to get frustrated.

"But Dojo! We have been a whole group since we began. Of course, it took Raimundo a while to reach our superior level, but we are now as equals!" Omi pointed out.

"Ah. And that's where you're wrong. You are only four fifths of Xiaolin Dragon Warriors. You're missing one person."

"What?! How could you forget to tell us this?! We've been training for _five years!" _Kimiko angrily said, standing to her feet.

"Whoa, whoa there little lady. I'm sure there's a reason for all this" Clay said, standing to his feet also, and placing a hand on Kimiko's shoulder.

"Indeed you are correct, Clay" Master Fung began. "The final Dragon, is the Dragon of Metal. There has never been a use for this Dragon because their substance has never remained plentiful or refined enough."

"And so what does this have to do with us reaching Dragon Warriors?" Raimundo asked.

"You need to find the last Dragon, and convince them to train with you." Dojo remarked

"How is this possible? Every other generation have reached Dragon Warriors without the Dragon of Metal!" Kimiko said angrily.

"Yeah, true. But this time, you _really_ need this Dragon. It could be the first time in the history of the world!" Dojo said, throwing his hands, and the scroll, into the air.

"Let. Me. Guess. If we don't, it'll be ten thousand years of darkness." Raimundo rolled his eyes as he caught the scroll.

Master Fung pursed his lips "No. Much worse. If the final Dragon of Metal is not found and trained, the world will be completely destroyed."

"D-Destroyed? How? By who?! I am most confused, Master Fung!"

"The Elimentalists will appear for the first time since their creation, when the planets align. They are not simply one or two beings, but a being for each and every Dragon Warrior since the beginning. It will be impossible to beat them without the Dragon of Metal."

"And it doesn't stop there! Unlike when Chase and Wuya took over the world, there will be no second chance. Once the Elementalists are released, you have one chance to stop them. Just one!" Dojo added, holding up one green claw-like finger.

"So who _is _the Dragon of Metal?" Kimiko asked.

"We believe, the Dragon of Metal is Jack Spicer." Master Fung said after a long pause.

"Jack _Spicer?!_" The four monks yelled in unison.


	2. Finding Jack

Hey Everyone! Chapter 2! Thank you for the review and favourites :)!

The story really revolves around the original Xiaolin Monks and Jack Spicer being on a team. Obviously, this never would have happened in the XS world at the ages the cartoon left them as, so I had to make them a bit older, wiser and stronger.

I hope you enjoy it! Chapter 3 should be up in a few days. I'd love some reviews on what you think I could do better, or even if you just like the story. I need to know what I need to change! Thanks guys :D

* * *

The four monks complained amongst themselves as they flew on Dojo's back toward Jack Spicer's parent's house.

"I just can't believe _Jack Spicer_ is the Dragon of Metal! He's evil!" Kimiko said as she threw her hands in the air.

"Well, he called himself evil. He never was anything but a rich, spoilt snake in the grass to me." Clay drawled. The rest of the group giggled and nodded in agreement.

Around 15 minutes later, the Dragons in training found themselves breaking into Jack's parent's basement, and searching for Jack. To their surprise, the once evil lair of Jack Spicer had been turned into what it was originally created to be, a basement. Confused looks were shared between the group, as they looked around at the boxes piled up, all labelled something different and with a large "FRAGILE" sign plastered on them.

Raimundo raised an eyebrow and suggested they investigate the rest of the house to find Jack, or get an idea of where he may be. Walking up the basement steps, they cautiously opened the door to find themselves at the end of a long hallway.

"Well, looks like there's only one way to go." Raimundo said as he pointed down the hallway. They set off down the hallway, peeking inside doorways and closets, finding that everything was lavish in design. They must have looked through around eight doors before they came to the end of the hallway, which branched out into the kitchen. They snooped around, and made their way quietly into the lounge room, where a television was on.

It was to everyone's surprise when they found a sleeping Jack Spicer on his back, splayed out on a lavish daybed, a small grin creeping on his face. He was still wearing the trademark goggles, his hair was still red and his skin was still pale. However, instead of his normal black jacket, black pants and Frankenstein's monster t-shirt, he was wearing a pair of love-heart boxers and a black singlet.

The four monks tried to contain their amusement at their previous enemy and silently mouthed insults and jokes to each other. Their amusement turned to worry as Jack stirred and opened his eyes. He was oblivious for a moment, before confusion swept over his face. Then, his eyes opened widely and he leapt from the day bed and jumped behind it, with a shriek.

"W-what do you guys want?! I haven't done anything, I swear!" Jack yelled, in a deeper voice than what the monks had remembered.

"Easy partner, we're not here to fight." Clay said "We're just here to talk"

"What could the Xiaolin Morons possibly want to talk about that they couldn't just call me on a telephone!" Jack responded, irritated.

"Oh Jack Spicer! We have received a most ominous prophesy! You must come train with us and save the world from a most terrifying fate!" Omi said

Jack raised an eyebrow "If you have forgotten in the five years or so that we haven't spoken, I wasn't exactly on your side."

"Little hard to forget all your terrible Do-Jack-All Bots" Raimundo said with a thumbs up.

Jack rolled his eyes "Yeah well, I've moved on from there. World domination didn't pay as well as I thought. Besides, my Jack bots are the reason this house is so wicked awesome, I think they deserve some respect."

"Respect? For what! This is your _parent's _house." Kimiko contested

"No. It's my house. The Jack-bots renovated it after they died." Jack said harshly.

This statement was met with silence and stunned expressions from the male monks. Kimiko however, turned her eyes to the ground as she remembered the death of her own mother.

After an awkward silence, Jack continued "So what you do guys want anyway?"

Clay spoke up, explaining both the prophesy and Master Fung's belief that Jack was the Dragon of Metal. Jack kept an expressionless look on his face and waited for Clay to finish. Another awkward silence passed before Raimundo intervened.

"So Spicer, you coming or what?"

"You expect me to decide now? What kind of people are you! You break into my house, wake me up from a nap, insult my decorating skills and tell me the world will end unless I help you defeat some mythical creature!" Jack snapped.

Kimiko looked up from the ground to meet Jack's eyes "He's right guys. This is a big decision. We'll come back tomorrow"

Jack threw his palm to his face. This was not the outcome he wanted "One day isn't enough to make a decision about the fate of the world! How do you guys even know I'm not evil anymore?!"

"Because you never called yourself 'Jack Spicer-Evil boy genius". Omi responded innocently.

"If you haven't noticed, I'm 22. I wouldn't call myself a boy anyway." Jack said with a roll of his eyes.

Kimiko smirked. "We'll be back tomorrow. Let's go guys."

Raimundo's face immediately reflected the confusion in his head "We've still got more questions to ask him!"

"I said, let's go." Kimiko replied firmly.

Jack raised an eyebrow as the monks filed out of his lounge room and left via the front door. He peered out the window as Dojo flew away with them on his back.

He had some serious thinking to do.


	3. Jack's Decision

Chapter 3!

Firstly, I'd like to thank Moonlightnight1 for their lovely review! It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside ^_^!

Secondly, thank you to my lovely husband who edits all the stories before I put them up!

Thirdly, thank you to everyone who reads this! I hope you enjoy it! If you have any suggestions or encouragements, please leave a review :)!

* * *

The rest of the day for Jack was spent aimlessly wandering around, rubbing his forehead and trying to collate the thoughts in his mind. Eventually, after coming to the conclusion that he was not going to get any further in his decision, he retreated to his lab. He was grateful the Xiaolin monks had not been privy to his current work space, as it was not a place he shared with anybody.

He walked in and ordered the music-bot to put on his work playlist, comprised of all his favourite rock songs. He sneered at the first song "Next." The second song proved more fruitful as he shrugged in compliance and walked over to his workbench. He took a deep breath in and began tinkering with one of his latest creations. He pursed his lips, brought his goggles to his eyes and began welding two large sheets of metal together.

He knew he always had an affinity for metal. He knew it from the very first time he turned his mother's juicer into a blade shooter. He sighed heavily and looked at the wall opposite to him, searching for answers. He'd never been able to create metal, as he would've thought he could as the supposed 'Dragon of Metal'. He silently scoffed at the name. What kind of Dragon was that? How lame!

He'd always been resourceful and clever, and these skills only seemed to improve with time, but they proved useless in this situation. He just could not fathom being _good._ Truth be told, he had left his evil days behind, and resolved himself to being neutral, but good is not something he had really considered in the long term. He didn't know if he could stick out the trials of being good. Not to mention, who would take over running his parent's company?

There was a problem. In the years since Jack's parents had died, he had taken over the company. He had done wonders with it, and although it was successful when his father ran it, it had profited a hundred fold with Jack at the helm. He had grown to love his company, and being the head creator for their inventions certainly kept his interest. He was sure the board of directors would be all to happy to take over from him, but he was not sure they would allow him back, if he did come back. No, he needed someone with some experience. Someone he could trust. He had no idea of anyone who fit these criteria. He sighed and resigned himself to giving control to the board of directors.

Jack removed his goggles from his eyes and laid them atop his head. Usually, tinkering in his lab would have removed him from reality for a while, however it had done absolutely nothing of the sort.

"Music-bot, songs off." He said as he walked out of the lab.

He looked up "Clock-bot, what's the time?"

A robot appeared from a cavity in the roof and came to his eye level "The time is seven thirty-eight Jack!"

Jack grunted in acknowledgement. "Bath time then. Jack bots!"

Immediately, two Jack-bots whizzed down the hallway toward Jack "Yes Jack?"

"I think it's time for a neutral genius bath!" Jack beamed at his robots

They wordlessly flew into one of the bathrooms in the hallway and began running the tap, filling up the bath.

"And Jack-bots, I'd like bubbles this time!"

Once the Jack-bots had finished running the bath and added the bubbles to it, Jack walked into the bathroom. "Thanks Jack-bots, I can take it from here."

The Jack-bots whizzed out the door and into the hallway, no doubt to go clean something up. Jack shut the door behind them and sighed as he peeled his singlet off. He dumped it on the floor next to the sink and observed himself in the mirror. Finally having left his teenage years, he had put on some bulk. He wasn't muscle bound by any stretch of the imagination, but he was satisfied with the muscles he had built on his arms and chest.

He removed the rest of his clothing, dropping it on the floor and stepped into the warm, bubbly bath. He lowered himself down and submerged his body in the water.

"Ahhhhhh."

He lay his head against the side of the bath and closed his eyes. He absorbed the relaxing nature of the bath, it seemed to clear his head. Reflecting on the unproductive day, he pursed his lips. Did he have to save the world? Was that really something someone should be able to ask of a super genius? What if he died? He shuddered at the thought of having to leave his beloved technology behind.

Of course, he had only been wrestling with himself so much because he already knew the answer he had to give.

"Though" He mused "I'm not just going to _give _them my allegiance. They'll need to offer me something in return!"

* * *

On the outskirts of a large cave, three beings watch the darkened valley below. The first, a tall, dark haired man, and standing next to him was a woman with large, maroon hair. In her arms, she held a baby girl with dark lines painted under her eyes.

Chase turned to Wuya "Something is different. The monks have found the final Dragon"

"Hmm. We may have to _do_ something about that." Wuya replied.


	4. Jack's Demands

Hey Everyone! Chapter 4 time!

Big thank you to MoonHeart and Nineneko for their reviews :). It brings a smile to my face!

So this chapter is kinda short, but don't worry, because the next chapter is a little longer! Minor JackKim fluff here (_veeery minor_). But don't worry, the fluff starts in a few chapters and then just keeps coming!

So I hope you enjoy this chapter, and please do leave a review if you think of something you'd like to say! I like encouragement and criticism all the same!

* * *

The Xiaolin Dragons, true to their word, arrived at Jack Spicer's house the following day. To Jack's surprise, they knocked at the front door. He took a deep breath and put on his best 'indifferent' face before opening the door to greet them.

"Good to see you used the door today" he said bluntly.

"Oh Jack! I am most excited to hear your answer! I am heels over my head in anticipation!" Omi beamed

"That's head over heels little dude" Raimundo said with a roll of his eyes. "He's got a point though, Jack. Have you got an answer?"

Jack looked at the four standing in front of him. "Yeah, whatever. I'll come be your 'Dragon of Metal'. But I've got some demands to make."

"Hold on there partner, there was nothing in the deal about making demands." Clay objected.

"Look. If you need me as badly as you say you do, you'll let me have my way."

Omi, Kimiko and Clay looked to Raimundo for guidance. Raimundo squinted at Jack "Exactly what do you have in mind, Spicer?"

"I'm glad you asked. Firstly, I don't want to wear those stupid robes you all wear. They're weird."

"Jack Spicer! They are a symbol of our coming together as a team! They are most honouring to wear! They are part of the Xiaolin tradition!" Omi said wide-eyed. It was clear he was more than slightly offended at this notion.

"Yeah well. That's your problem. I'm not wearing the robes."

Raimundo, to the shock of Omi, simply said "Right. What else?"

Jack had not expected to get out of wearing the robes so easily. Trying to hide his surprise, he continued in a monotone voice "I want to keep my black marks." He said pointing under his eyes "I also want to have my own place near the temple."

Raimundo's eyebrow shot up "What makes you think you can have your _own place?" _

"Because I'm not sleeping on a mat in a temple without electricity" he replied simply.

"And exactly how to you propose you get a house built near the temple? We don't know how long we've got until the Elementalists are released." Raimundo argued.

"My Jack-bots will take care of that."

Raimundo, with one eye twitching, reluctantly conceded. "Alright Jack. You win. For the sake of the world, you can have your own place. But, you know, we have our own terms as well."

Clay grinned widely "That's right!" He drawled

"Oh yes! You must give us your Sheng Gong Wu and pledge your allegiance to the Xiaolin side!" Omi chirped

"And you can't steal our Sheng Gong Wu either" Kimiko added.

Jack paused for a moment at the thought of having to give up his beloved Monkey Staff. He weighed up the decision in his mind, and finally nodded. Jack saw these as fair conditions, considering the gravity of his. "Fair enough. You have my word."

An awkward silence ensued as the new Xiaolin team realised the meaning of this situation. It was broken by Dojo leaning in the doorway "Come on guys! We don't have all day. We gotta get back to the temple, Jack has to start his training right away! Master Fung's orders."

The five nodded and wordlessly walked out of Jack's house. As they were getting on Dojo's back, Jack took one more look at his house, and pressed a button on his wrist.

"What's that do?" Raimundo asked, a certain distaste to his question

"I'm sending the co-ordinates for the Jack-bots to make my new house. And also to bring enough of my clothes."

The four original monks turned to look at Jack.

"I thought you only had one pair of clothes. I mean, you wear the same thing almost all the time" Kimiko stated.

Jack looked at them with a mixture of disgust and confusion "What are you, stupid? I'm the same as the other guys, I just have copies of my clothes."

Kimiko crossed her arms and harrumphed. Jack realised his mistake and gently touched her shoulder "Sorry, I'm an ass."

Kimiko whipped around, with one raised eyebrow and a grin on her face. "So. You're a Jackass then."

Jack rolled his eyes, as the monks laughed.


	5. Jack's Training

Hi again! Chapter 5, coming at you!

So firstly, I'd like to say a big thanks to MoonHeart13 and Nimenko for their lovely reviews, and to all the wonderful people who watched this story! It makes me feel all gooey inside!

Secondly, A Double thank you to Nimenko for helping with an error in the previous chapter, and to my wonderful husband who so faithfully betas my chapters :).

So, without further ado, here is chapter 5! Chapter 6 should be out in a few days!

* * *

As soon as they had arrived, the four original monks were surprised to find the Jack-bots had already finished building Jack's new abode, as if they had just dumped a ready-made house there. From the outside, it looked modest and unobtrusive.

"Jack Spicer! Your new home looks most comfortable! Your Jack-bots are most studious workers" Omi remarked

"Awh yeah. My Jack-bots are the automatons who get it on!" Jack grinned, satisfied with his Jack-bot's efforts.

Dojo landed them in front of the temple entrance and shrank into his miniature form "Well. I'm gonna go trim Master Fung's toenails. Jack, you need to begin training right away."

"Uh. About that. What exactly do you mean by 'training'?" Jack asked

Dojo smiled "Well. These guys are already quite a few levels in front of you. You'll _all _need to be Dragon level to beat the Elementalists."

Kimiko, Raimundo, Omi and Clay's mouths dropped to the ground. "You can't be serious Dojo! That will take years! And even then he may not reach our level!" Omi said, flustered.

"That's why he has to start training _now._ Just remember, the world depends on you five being a team!" He said cheerily as he walked into the temple.

The four original monks turned to Jack, who shrugged. "I don't know what you're expecting, but even a super genius such as myself would have a hard time meeting your expectations."

Raimundo took a deep breath "Well I think it's fair to say that _anyone _in your shape would have a hard time 'meeting our expectations'".

Jake glared at him "Hey. You called me remember? How about a little respect."

"Alright you two. Enough. Raimundo, go cool off. Jack; me, Clay and Omi will start showing you the ropes." Kimiko said

Raimundo harrumphed and walked away, with his arms crossed behind his head.

The remaining four walked over to the training course, and Jack pursed his lips. This could have been a little more difficult than he first anticipated.

"Alrighty Jack. Time to get off your high horse and train like a _real _Xiaolin warrior." Clay said, with a slight grin.

"Oh yes! Your horse has very high legs!" Omi concurred.

Confused looks met his statement and he shrugged "I am merely trying to help."

"Right." Jack said with a roll of his eyes "Where do I start?"

"Maybe it'd be easier to show you, partner." Clay drawled as he walked to the start of the course. "Care to start me off Kimiko?"

She nodded "Ready, Go!"

And with that, Clay was smashing through the obstacle course, calling out his Wudai signature moves and sending chunks of earth flying. He finished the course and took a bow.

"Nice work Clay!" Kimiko cheered. "Okay Jack. Your turn."

Jack grimaced "I don't have magic powers, remember. Plus, I've never done anything like this"

"Oh. That is okay Jack, we could tell." Omi said, looking at his new teammate.

"Besides Spicer, you don't get your element powers until you reach Xiaolin Apprentice" Clay pointed out.

Jack rolled his eyes "Great."

"Well, get to it Jack. You're not going to get any better unless you train" Kimiko declared.

"Yeah, yeah." Jack said as he walked to the beginning of the course.

"Okay Jack. Ready! Go!"

Jack took a deep breath. To his surprise, it was not as difficult to dodge and duck the swinging poles and ropes in the obstacle course. However, when he got to needing to cross over vertical moving planks that were protruding in and out of the ground, his inexperience in obstacle courses began to show. He took a deep breath at the first plank, jumped and made it onto the second, but before he could jump to the third, his coat got stuck by the collar on a pole that had just popped out of the ground. He suddenly found himself hoisted into the air, and with a shriek, began flailing around.

To the three onlookers, the sight became unbearably hilarious. Clay let out big guffaws, and Omi mocking chortles. Kimiko's hand went to her forehead as she laughed at the spectacle. This laughing went on for what seemed like an eternity to Jack, who had been unable to get down. He finally realised he could not get down and looked to his fellow monks

"Will someone **please **get me down from here!" He yelled.

Clay, holding his side in laughter, managed to choke out "Earth!" and the pole Jack was hanging from withdrew back into the ground. Jack landed on the ground with a thud and a dissatisfied look on his face.

Omi was the first to comment on the situation "Oh Jack! I have not been so entertained since Raimundo became drinked and was unable to make the words with his mouth!"

Clay corrected Omi "That's drunk, little fella." He laughed again before continuing "Whew! I'm happier than a milking cow on sodding day!"

Kimiko had so far been unable to catch her breath. She felt her laughter slowly subside and looked through teary eyes at Jack, before bursting out laughing again.

Jack felt his face grow hot "Yeah. Well. Whatever. I don't need this." And he turned around and made his way to his new living quarters.

"Wait! Jack! We're sorry!" Kimiko said, half laughing as she ran after him. Clay and Omi joined her and stood in front of him, blocking his way.

"Come on now Spicer, we're just having a little fun." Clay drawled

"Oh yes! Laughing at your misfortune has brought much fun!" Omi agreed.

Jack rolled his eyes and tried to push past them, but found it difficult to manoeuvre his way.

Clay let out a final chuckle "Look partner, it was your first time. Come try again, and we'll help this time."

Kimiko nodded her head in agreement "But you'll have to lose the jacket."

Jack's eyes widened in horror "No way." He had enough of being ridiculed for his lack of athletics, he didn't want his body to be the laughing stock of the temple.

Omi let out a sudden yell as he drew the orb of Tornami out from his robes and called out "Orb of Tornami! Ice!"

Suddenly, everything from Jack's feet to his knees was covered in ice.

"Hey! No fair!" He wailed

Kimiko immediately ran behind him and swept off his jacket. She paused for a moment and looked at his back. Although covered by his Frankenstein's monster cut off t-shirt, she could see his back was well defined. She did not let her thoughts wander any further and put all notions of the sought out of her mind.

"Fire!" she called out, as the flames from her hands melted the ice around his legs.

Jack pursed his lips, waiting for the onslaught of mockery about his 'scrawny grandma limbs' as they had previously been called. However, nothing of the sought came.

"Jack, you have put on the muscles! I did not notice yesterday at your house!" Omi commented

Clay and Kimiko agreed, and Jack felt himself become self conscious.

"Uh. Right. Yeah. Okay. Back to the obstacle course." Jack said awkwardly.

The four filed back to the obstacle course, where Jack practiced for the rest of the afternoon. Even though he was sweaty and dirty by the end, he felt something positive had come out of the experience. Clay and Omi were both making jokes with him and being almost… friendly. Kimiko, although not as friendly as Clay and Omi, had encouraged him profusely as he learnt the obstacle course.

After Jack had finished, the four sat on the grass near the obstacle course and chatted about their previous encounters with each other. It was as if they had always been friends, laughing at the memories of Jack misusing Sheng Gong Wu, as well as all the blunders they themselves had made.

The happy scene was interrupted by Raimundo appearing "Dinner time." He said curtly.

Omi, Clay and Kimiko got up and walked toward the temple. As Jack got up, he was met with Raimundo, looking at him, almost close enough for their noses to be touching.

"Look Spicer. I know Fung thinks you're the Dragon of Metal, and I don't question him. But if you double cross us, I will send you to hell in the biggest and last typhoon you'll ever see."

"You asked me here, remember. I was minding my own business, like I have been for the last 5 years" Jack retaliated.

Raimundo simply narrowed his eyes and turned and walked into the temple.

Jack let out a sigh and followed.


	6. Sheng Gong Wu!

Hi everyone!

Sorry for the delay in updating, I've been busy! But I'm back now, and here is chapter 6! Once again, thank you for my lovely regular reviewers- Moonheart 13 and Nimeneko! Thank you also to gigi999, who reviewed! Reviews make me all gushy-like! Another thank you goes out to all the people who have followed and favourited!

So I hope you guys enjoy! Please let me know what you think of this chapter!

* * *

Jack Spicer was in his house, relaxing on his bed. He had continued his Xiaolin training for what seemed like years, but had only been a week.

His fellow monks, Raimundo included, noted how quickly Jack learnt, a skill the Dragon of Metal put down to his enormous intellect. His dexterity and strength had improved from the training during the day, and his mind remained occupied at night as he tinkered in his house next to the temple.

As he took a deep breath, and closed his eyes, he reflected on the past week. Sure, it had been hard, and he still wasn't convinced he would ever make a hero, but there was a certain comfort in knowing there were people around. It had been so long since he had someone around- his parents- he had almost forgotten how to interact with other people.

He still didn't care for sleeping on a mat, or having a limited supply of electricity, but he was content to eat at their table and train with them. He had even shown everyone around his small house, and Omi had been most intrigued by the thought of a bed that was not on the ground. He grinned slightly, and rubbed his hand on his chin, feeling stubble.

"Ugh. Time to shave again?" He said aloud as he walked to the bathroom. He pulled out his electric razor and began trimming. He had resolved himself to using a commercial razor, as all of his attempts at shaving-bots seemed to be at the very least, harmful, if not deadly.

Suddenly, Jack's Wu tracker went off. He rolled his eyes and continued shaving, assuming it was a false alarm. However, the alarm was far from false, as Clay burst in through his front door.

"Spicer? Spicer! Get out here! We got a sack full 'o trouble to deal with!"

Jack immediately turned off the razor, dropped it and ran out.

"What gives!" He said in his typical tone

"Dojo has sensed Sheng Gong Wu!"

Jack raised an eyebrow, it had been years since a Sheng Gong Wu had activated. Clay had already turned around and began making his way out the door "Come on Spicer!"

With that, Jack bounded out the door and headed to the temple with Clay. They arrived to find Dojo scratching his scales furiously and dragging himself along the ground. They also noticed he had boils on his belly and a puffy, red face.

"Gee Dojo. You look worse than a heifer on branding day!" Clay remarked as the other three monks joined them.

Dojo twitched "There have been _three _Sheng Gong Wu revealed!" He continued scratching "I've got the worst case of Sheng Gong Wu fever that I've had in years!"

Master Fun walked out to the monks "The Sheng Gong Wu have been activated because of the Dragon of Metal. If there have been three Sheng Gong Wu activated, you will need to split into groups and retrieve them as soon as possible, to avoid them falling into the wrong hands."

Dojo screeched in frustration at the inability to scratch all his itches. "Let's go, let's go, _let's go!"_

"Who will go where, Master Fung?" Kimiko asked

"Clay and Omi, you will retrieve the first Sheng Gong Wu in Australia. You will take Dojo."

"And which Sheng Gong Wu should we take Master Fung?" Omi enquired

"None. No one will be taking Sheng Gong Wu, you must rely on your elements."

"What about Jack then, he doesn't have his elemental powers" Said a petulant Raimundo

"Then this will be an excellent opportunity for him to hone his skills. Jack and Kimiko will go and seek out the Pendant of Xan Xsi using the Silver Manta ray." Master Fung replied.

Raimundo was dumbstruck "What! Kimiko and Jack? No, let me go with Jack. Kimiko is just a girl!"

Kimiko's mouth immediately became tight "Just a girl? I'm as capable of teaching Jack as any of you!"

Master Fung nodded "This is true, Kimiko. Raimundo, as the Shoku Warrior, you are to go alone to Korea, using the Wings of Tinabi."

Dojo, who had managed to keep quiet suddenly let out a shriek "Can we _please _go now? I've got to get rid of these itches!"

With that, Clay and Omi took off on Dojo's back, followed by Jack and Kimiko who leapt into the Silver Manta Ray and flew off. Raimundo looked as Master Fung

"I hope you know what you're doing. Spicer used to be evil!"

Master Fung closed his eyes "Raimundo. You must give your fellow team member a second chance, as your team members gave _you_ a second chance."

Raimundo huffed a breath of air, and took off using the Wings of Tinabi.

* * *

Kimiko sat next to Jack as he flew the Silver Manta Ray. They had decided on Jack piloting, as he had built many flying crafts himself and had the most experience. Using his Sheng Gong Wu tracker, he had deciphered that they would be heading to a small Island called 'Ari Atoll".

There had not been any words spoken after Jack had informed her of their destination. The silence was so awkward, it was almost unbearable, so Jack decided to break it.

"So, Raimundo seemed upset that we were going together."

Kimiko frowned and paused "Yeah. He's just protective, that's all."

Jack nodded. Another awkward silence. "So, you and him…"

Kimiko was quick on the uptake "Nothing going on. We tried, it didn't work."

"Oh…" Jack said, as unobtrusively as he could.

"Yep." She paused "How long until we get there?"

Jack glanced down at his Wu tracker on his wrist "Another 10 minutes."

"Mm."

They sat in silence for another few minutes, looking out at the ocean they were flying above.

"So Jack. Your… parents…" Kimiko asked tentatively

Jack frowned and continued to look ahead "Yeah. What about them."

Kimiko pursed her lips, she was not sure if it was a plausible time to address the elephant in the room. "How… how did they die?"

Jack snorted lightly "Not going to beat around the bush then. Fine… They died in an explosion orchestrated by Panda Bubba."

Kimiko's eyes widened for a second, and she paused. "Oh. Why?"

"What gives with the questions, Kimiko?"

"Just curious… you know… my mother died when I was young."

"Yeah. I knew. Panda Bubba told me when we took over your dad's company."

Kimiko glared straight ahead. She had forgotten he did that. Jack, obviously picking up on the resentment of the issue, spoke up "Which I, along with all the other crap I did, am sorry for."

Kimiko let a small "mm" escape her lips. She was about to continue asking Jack about his parents, when she spotted Ari Atoll. Forgetting about the current situation, she let out an excited gasp "There is it Jack! The Island!"

Jack nodded, and moved the Silver Manta Ray into the crystal clear water, so they were able to glide up on the beach. They got out of the craft, and began searching, walking along the white sand. Jack winced as he looked into the sky

"I really should've bought sunscreen."

Kimiko rolled her eyes "Just keep looking for the Sheng Gong Wu! What was it called?"

Jack flicked around on his Sheng Gong Wu tracker "It's a pendant called the Light of Xan Xsi. Apparently it causes blinding light in battle."

Kimiko looked at Jack "Sounds cool! Though I don't know why Dojo would have hidden it here."

Jack grinned "Well, look around. Why _wouldn't _you hide a Sheng Gong Wu here?"

"True. At least we're not in danger of any Heylin attacks! I could spend a few days here if we weren't training."

Jack frowned "Did you say you don't think we're at risk of Heylin attacks?"

Kimiko raised an eyebrow "Of course. Wuya is the only other person who can track Sheng Gong Wu."

Jack smiled nervously "Well… that's not _exactly _true."

"Jack… What are you talking about…" Kimiko asked suspiciously.

"You remember that big cosmic showdown we had after Raimundo became Shoku warrior?"

Kimiko nodded, and so Jack continued "Well, Tubbimura lost badly. Really badly. He was tired of losing out on Sheng Gong Wu because he didn't know when they activated. So, he asked me to make him a tracking device like the one I have. He offered me the opportunity to do some tests on him to make my own fat-bots. Naturally, I accepted his offer."

Kimiko's mouth had dropped open as soon as Jack had said 'Tubbimura', and the only thing she could think of to say was "You are an idiot."

"Hey! My fat-bots were an excellent addition to the Jack-bot family. They made my other Jack-bots feel good about their bodies." Jack said, before mumbling "stupid emotion chips."

Almost as if on cue, Kimiko and Jack heard the sound of a helicopter, as it hovered above them. From it leapt out Tubbimura, who fell to earth with a large thud. He immediately stood up and laughed evilly.

"Jack! Long-time no see!"

"Back off Tubbi. This is our Sheng Gong Wu."

Tubbimura's head flinched back. "You... you mean, you're with the Xiaolin Monks?" he said, before letting out another hideous laugh.

Meanwhile, Kimiko had spotted the Sheng Gong Wu, sticking slightly out of the sand not far from where Tubbimura had landed. She began to edge her way over to it, hoping her new foe would not see her. Unfortunately, he did. They both lunged for it, and touched it at the same time.

"Kimiko! I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown! My Mantis Flip Coin against your… what do you have?"

Kimiko frowned; the only Sheng Gong Wu they had brought was the Silver Manta Ray- their transport. She decided the wager would be worth it. "I have the Silver Manta Ray!"

"Fine!" Tubbimura yelled "My Mantis Flip Coin, against your Silver Manta Ray. The game is coconut climb! First to climb to the top of the coconut tree, wins!"

"Let's do it! Xiaolin Showdown!" Kimiko yelled.


	7. Gong Ye Tan Pai!

Hi everyone!

Big thank you once again to MoonHeart13 :) It's so nice to have regular reviewers! Also, thank you to those who followed or favourited! If you'd like to be mentioned, just let me know, okay!

So this chapter kinda marks the last of the no-fluffness in this story. Things start developing for Jack and Kimiko in the next chapter, and chapters after it! So if you're not a JackKim fan, this would probably be where you'd stop! But I really appreciate all the people who are reading and faving etc, it makes me so happy!

* * *

Kimiko and Jack watched the landscape of the small island change. Jack was swept onto a platform away from Kimiko and Tubbimura, and placed automatically in the red Xiaolin top and black pants. Kimiko, wearing her blue Wudai outfit prepared herself for the battle, as a coconut tree became impossibly tall, with several smaller trees scattered around it. She looked at it closely and came to the conclusion that it would not be too difficult to scale to the top and retrieve the Sheng Gong Wu. She took a deep breath, as she came face to face with Tubbimura.

"Gong Ye Tan Pai!" the opponents yelled.

With the start of the showdown, Tubbimura launched himself into the air and yelled out the name of his Sheng Gong Wu "Mantis Flip Coin!" He began to flip, and bounced from one of the smaller coconut trees, onto the main one. From there, he began clawing his way up the large coconut tree, demonstrating unthought-of speed and agility for someone his size.

"Come on Kimi, baby! Get the Sheng Gong Wu!" Jack yelled from the side lines.

Kimiko nodded to herself and yelled out "Judo-lette flip! Fire!" She spun into the air and sent a wave of fire up the trunk of the tree, narrowly missing Tubbimura. As well as using her Wudai move to try and knock Tubbimura off and out of the game, she also utilised it as a way to launch herself up the tree. Kimiko's move brought her to a few meters below Tubbimura, and she began furiously climbing to catch up to him.

Tubbimura looked down to see Kimiko gaining ground, and grunted. Without any warning, he pulled his body away from the trunk, and slammed back into it, causing a shock to run down and make the whole tree wobble. Kimiko shook and held on tightly as she tried to keep from falling. However, what both she and Tubbimura failed to take into consideration was that given that the tree they were climbing was a coconut tree, there were coconuts at the top. With all the wobbling, they began to come loose and started dropping onto the two contestants.

Both Kimiko and Tubbimura let out a panicked cry and began trying to dodge the falling coconuts, with both of them being grazed lightly. Jack, from the sidelines had been calling out unintelligible encouragements, but upon seeing the falling coconuts, started flailing his arms and yelling warnings.

Kimiko ignored these and focused on the matter at hand, getting the Sheng Gong Wu. She looked to the top of the tree and tried to predict where the coconuts were going to fall. She expertly side-stepped each of them, and with each dodge, moved slightly further up the tree. Tubbimura saw her innovation, and attempted the same logic, however he found he was unable to dodge effectively. He let out a thoughtful "hmm", and instead of dodging the coconuts, began catching them, and throwing them onto Kimiko below.

Kimiko had not been expecting this. She managed to dodge the first few, but soon the hail of coconuts became so intense that she used one hand to shield herself from them. Tubbimura let out a cackle and took aim with a particularly large coconut. He hurled it at the arm Kimiko was using to keep herself on the tree, and watched as she yelled in pain as the coconut collided with its target.

Kimiko felt herself let go of the tree, and begin to fall. She let out a wailing "No!" before she hit the ground. In the time Kimiko had taken to fall to the earth, Tubbimura had reached the top and snagged the Sheng Gong Wu. The landscape immediately returned to normal, as did Jack and Kimiko's clothes.

Jack ran over to Kimiko, who was on the ground clutching her arm. He surveyed the situation and asked Kimiko to show him her arm. She gave him a frustrated look and removed her hand. He grasped it gently and rotated it, looking for signs of fracture.

"Well, it doesn't look like it's broken." He said after his inspection

"What a shame!" Tubbimura laughed "I had hoped I would be able to add 'breaking the Dragon of Fire's arm' to my resume!"

With that, Tubbimura began to leave on his helicopter. Jack's eyes widened in horror.

"Wait! You took our transport! You can't just leave us here!" He called out after Tubbimura.

Tubbimura simply laughed and said "Looks like I just did!" and he flew out of sight.


	8. Stranded

Hi everyone! Chapter 8 time!

As usual, I'd like to thank the people who so kindly reviewed: Nimenko and a myster guest user! Thank you to you both, very much!

I'd also like to thank my husband who does the editing, I think he does a wonderful job!

So, we have here the beginnings of JackKim fluff. Sorry to those who have been waiting for 8 chapters for me to finally get around to it! And a sorry to those who don't like JackKim, haha.

So! Please read, enjoy and review!

* * *

Jack chased after the vanishing helicopter to the edge of Ari Atol. He sighed heavily, this was not going as well as he would have liked.

Kimiko had raised herself off the ground, and was flicking through her PDA she brought with her everywhere. She let out a dejected sigh "My PDA won't work."

Jack raised an eyebrow "What do you mean, 'it won't work'"

Kimiko rolled her eyes "I mean, my PDA doesn't have any signal here in the middle of the ocean."

Jack nodded "Makes sense. Too bad I didn't bring any of my gadgets; they've got wireless signals one thousand times stronger than the best technology around."

"That is a shame." Kimiko said, rolling her eyes "Well… how do we get home?"

"My heli-bot won't be able to carry both of us… I… I guess we'll have to wait…" Jack said uncertainly

It appeared after that, that there was nothing left to say. Jack nodded and went to sit under a coconut tree, protecting himself from the sun. Kimiko soon joined him, as she realised her skin would also start to burn if she stayed exposed.

They sat next to each other silently for what seemed like an eternity, before Kimiko remembered the conversation they were having on the way to Ari Atoll.

"So Jack, you never finished telling me about why Panda Bubba…you know…"

Jack sighed deeply. He realised there would be no way to escape her questions if they were deserted on an island together. "Why Panda Bubba killed my parents? My dad's company became too successful, too much competition. He blew up their plane on their way back from a business trip."

Kimiko's eyebrows furrowed, Jack's story was really quite sad. "Do you ever… you know… miss them?"

Jack turned to look at her, with a certain sadness in his eyes "Of course" he said, turning back to face the ocean "I mean, I never spent much time with them. They were always gone. I think they thought I was a bit of a weirdo, always in the basement working on my robots. They were still my parents though, I miss the company."

Kimiko nodded. There was a long silence again, and they both sat there, thinking of Jack's situation.

"Okay, my turn to ask questions. Why did you and Raimundo break up?" Jack said, finally breaking the silence.

Kimiko snorted out a breath of air "Why? Because we were too young. Plus, Raimundo is a great guy, but his first love will always be the beach and surfing. We didn't have enough in common to be any more than friends, really."

"Ever heard of opposites attract?" Jack asked.

"Duh. But we're not opposites. We're too similar to just friends, and don't have enough in common for a relationship. Raimundo noticed it before me, and so we split up."

Jack nodded thoughtfully. "I can understand that."

"What about you, Spicer? Any girlfriend?" Kimiko asked

Jack shrugged his shoulders "Nah. Girls have always found me weird." He chuckled as a haughty look swept across his face "The curse of being a super genius, I guess."

Kimiko laughed as she rolled her eyes. "Any girls you might be interested in?"

Jack felt a blush rise to his cheeks. "Well… I always had a crush on you…"

Kimiko turned to look at the flame haired boy next to her "You had a crush on _every _girl though!"

Jack snickered "Yeah true. I was pretty desperate. There was always something different about you though. Quirky!"

Kimiko looked down and smiled to herself. Even though she lived predominantly around boys, she never experienced sincere compliments. Any compliments she did get were backhanded about her fighting, or cooking.

Jack had turned to look at her and was watching as she looked down and smiled. He bit his bottom lip and his mouth curled into a grin. Kimiko suddenly looked up at him, and he turned away as quickly as he could, hoping she hadn't caught him staring.

She had noticed, but decided not to say anything about it. Standing up, she offered a hand to Jack.

"Come on Spicer. Let's train." She said, helping him stand up.

They found a spot of shade and they both took their fighting stances. They drew in close to each other, and Kimiko threw the first punch. Jack blocked it.

"Very good Spicer! Keep it up, and you might even be as good as Omi one day!" She said sarcastically.

Jack grinned "As if. I intend to be better!" He swung toward Kimiko, who also blocked his punch.

Kimiko's eyes narrowed, she was going to have to step up her game. "Alright Jack. Here comes the firestorm!"

Kimiko leapt into the air, and sent a wave of furious kicks toward Jack. His eyes opened widely, as he jumped to meet her and defended himself, as well as unleashed his own attack. They finished kicking and landed back on the sand, puffing and panting.

Jack saw his opportunity. Pushing his shortness of breath out of his mind, he swept his foot across the sand and caused Kimiko to fall flat on her back. As she was falling, she kicked under Jack's feet, and he too toppled. It took them a second, to realise that Kimiko was on her back, with Jack on top of her, propping himself up with the palms of his hands, the way he had landed.

They looked at each other and Jack once again felt a blush rise to his cheeks. He continued to look at Kimiko, his mind completely void of any logical thought. Kimiko, who was somehow enjoying this intimate moment, laughed quietly "Maybe... you should get off me Jack…"

Jack's rational thought suddenly flooded his mind, and he quickly scrambled off and sat a good metre away from her in the sand.

He opened his mouth to say something, anything, but no words would develop. He settled for a meek "sorry".

Kimiko giggled and sat up in the sand, pausing before she spoke. "It seems a bit cliché."

"What does?" Jack asked

"You know, fighting, then falling in the sand in a questionable pose…"

Jack snorted "yeah! The only thing that would have made it _more _cliché is if we had kissed!"

Kimiko bit the inside of her cheek and laughed nervously as she went and sat next to Jack "Yeah.."

Jack turned to her, and Kimiko turned to him. They looked at each other for a brief moment, and then Kimiko gently pressed her lips against Jack's.

Jack hesitated, before returning the kiss. It was a sensual moment, and both Jack and Kimiko were slightly disappointed when it ended. They both let out nervous laughs and looked away from each other.

"Maybe we should find some food." Kimiko commented.

"And a shelter, it looks like we'll be spending the night" Jack added, as he observed the sun going down.

* * *

"Where _are they_? It's like 10pm!" A frustrated Raimundo asked

"I dunno partner. They sure have been gone a long time..." Clay responded

"You are most correct Clay, they have been gone for many hours!" Omi added

Master Fung walked into the area the three boys were in "I take it Jack and Kimiko have yet to return to us."

"No really, do you think" Raimundo replied with a roll of his eyes.

"Master Fung, when should we go after them?" Omi asked

"As soon as you can, my apprentices."


	9. A Rescue

Yay! Time for chapter 9! We're well into 'fluff territory' now!

Thanks once again to Nimeneko and Moonheart- your encouragement really keeps me wanting to upload :)!

Thank you to all the people who have been reading this story as well! I know there isn't a high demand for JackKimiko, as Xiaolin Showdown ended so long ago and the fandom isn't as big anymore, but I appreciate people reading!

So I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please let me know what you think/ways I can improve!

* * *

Jack and Kimiko had managed to create a makeshift shelter out of palm fronds and coconut husks, it wasn't comfortable, but it was dry. They had walked around the small Atoll to try and find some food, but all they had come across was coconuts and some small red berries. They decided against eating the red berries and had coconuts for dinner.

As the sun made its final appearance for the day, Kimiko used her element to start a modest fire. Within a few short minutes, the moon had risen, and was glinting across the sea. The gentle waves crashing on the beach made Kimiko feel slightly better about being stranded. She was sure the others would find them, they always did.

Jack, who without his technology had become slightly stir crazy, had spent the time after dinner trying to create a semblance of a bed that was raised off the ground out of coconuts. When he could no longer see properly, he sighed and stood back, trying to admire his work in the faded light. He deemed it satisfactory as a temporary measure for the night.

Jack walked over to Kimiko "I made a bed."

Kimiko smiled and raised an eyebrow "Really?"

"Yep! It's just under the shelter. It'll keep us away from the bugs and stuff." He said proudly.

Kimiko stood up and walked over to the bed. She looked at it, and furrowed her brow "There's only one bed, Jack."

Jack's eyes widened as he realised what he had insinuated. "Oh! I… I didn't mean to. I- I just." He took a short breath "I'll just sleep next to the fire."

Kimiko raised an eyebrow "Well there's a stupid idea. It's fine, we can share, but you have to stay on your side."

With that, they got on top of the make-shift bed and lay down. Not sitting next to the fire, they both realised it was quite cold, and Kimiko tried to supress her shivers.

"Are you cold?" Jack asked innocently.

"No. I'm shivering because it's the only dance I can do horizontally." Kimiko said sarcastically.

Jack raised an eyebrow and grinned "I can think of another dance you can do horizontally"

Kimiko was dumbstruck for a moment, not quite believing what she had heard. She was unsure of how to respond, so she decided to roll over and simply say "I'm cold."

Jack, sensing he should probably do the chivalrous thing, removed his black jacket and draped it over her. Kimiko turned her head to face Jack. "You didn't have to do that."

"I know." Jack responded simply.

"Well. Thanks."

"Don't mention it." And with that, Jack rolled over, facing the opposite direction.

Kimiko sighed. She knew she was going to regret what she did next, but it seemed like a reasonable action for the situation. She rolled over to face Jack, and shuffling up next to him, threw his jacket over them both. Jack was rigid at this contact, but soon relaxed as he heard Kimiko's breathing become slow and melodic. 'She must have fallen asleep' he thought to himself and with that, he fell asleep as well.

They both awoke the next morning as soon as the sun rose. Kimiko sighed deeply and rubbed her eyes. She felt dirty. She looked at Jack, who was also rubbing his eyes and yawning.

"Sleep well?" He asked

"Considering the bed we slept on, I think I slept pretty well." She replied

"You know, I'm actually pretty proud of this" Jack said pointing to the bed "Nature was never my thing. But I have tamed it!"

"If 'taming it' means 'make a bed out of coconuts' then yes, you have."

Jack was about to respond, when he noticed something in the sky out of the corner of his eye. He turned his head to look at it, and found it to be green and moving. He raised an eyebrow and pointed to it "What the heck is that!"

Kimiko looked at where Jack was pointing and gasped "That's Omi, Clay and Rai! They're flying Dojo!" She said excitedly as she ran to the edge of the Atoll and into the water.

"Guys! Guys! We're here!" She yelled.

Jack also ran and stood next to her, waving at the dragon and his passengers. Dojo set himself down on the sand, and the three monks ran over to Kimiko and Jack.

Clay picked Kimiko up in a bear hug and Omi buzzed around excitedly. Raimundo was grinning from ear to ear and looked relieved, as Dojo snaked his way around Kimiko's neck.

"We were most worried you had become dead! Why did you not come home?" Omi chattered.

Kimiko laughed as Clay put her down. She told them the story of the Xiaolin Showdown with Tubbimura and becoming stranded with no way to get back.

"Well little lady, it sounds like you took good care of yourself! I'm more proud than a wag on a dog!" Clay said, smiling broadly.

"Yeah girl! You really stepped up your game! Nice work" Raimundo added, punching Kimiko lightly on the shoulder.

Kimiko looked over to Jack, who had been excluded from the celebrations and walked over to him "Well, I couldn't have done it without Jack. He's pretty resourceful, for a pasty, ex-Heylin super genius."

Jack grinned and held up his hands "Hey, I try."

Clay and Raimundo exchanged knowing looks, before Omi spoke up.

"Enough of this chat chit! It is time to return home to continue training!"

And with that, Dojo removed himself from Kimiko's neck and took them home.

Later that night, Clay and Raimundo were sitting in the courtyard talking about the events of the day. Omi and Kimiko had gone to sleep, and Jack had retreated to his house to continue working on his robots.

"So Rai, you think you can handle Kimiko and Jack getting all mushy?" Clay drawled.

"Yeah, why not. Kimiko and I haven't been together for years now." Raimundo answered. "Besides, I've had more girlfriends in the last year than all of you guys put together."

"You _do _love your women." Clay said, nodding.

There was a pause. "Do you think Jack and Kim will work out?" Raimundo asked.

"Partner, ever heard of 'opposites attract'? I think Kimiko is old enough to make her own decisions, anyway."

"And if Jack hurts her, we'll be there to kick his pasty ass." Raimundo added.

Clay laughed "That we will Rai, that we will."


	10. The Newest Wudai Warrior

Hi everyone! Chapter 10!

So! As always, I love to thank my awesome reviewers- MoonHeart13 (you're always right there with a review when the chapter comes out- Thank you!) and my most recent reviewer, XxBraveSoulXx!

Thank you also to the new followers and favourites of this story =)

So! Please enjoy this chapter! Let me know what you think!

* * *

In the weeks following the rescue of Jack and Kimiko from Ari Atoll, the Xiaolin Monks trained as hard as they could. Every day was a rhythm of meditation fighting stances and obstacle course runs. Jack found himself with less time to tinker with his robots, something he was not entirely unhappy about, as it meant more time spent with Kimiko.

Kimiko and Jack had become quite close, going for walks around the temple together, and a couple of times, Jack had even invited her over to his place for pudding cups. Though neither had mentioned the kiss they shared on Ari Atoll, it was never too far from either of their minds. Jack particularly, found himself remembering it and went off into hazy bliss every time he thought of it.

Omi, who would often be training with Jack or attempting to teach him something, had realised these strange moments, and sought clarification. "Jack Spicer! Is there any lights on in your head?" he would often say.

Jack would snap back to reality and reply "It's nothing chrome dome, I'm thinking about robots…"

This answer would usually pacify Omi, and he would go back to training, or lecturing Jack.

One seemingly average day, the Xiaolin Monks were practising their forms, when Dojo slithered out to them in a panic.

"We've got some _serious _trouble, kids!"

The monks stopped their training and turned to him.

"What seems to be the problem, Dojo?" Clay asked.

"The Elementalists have escaped!" He yelled.

Shocked gasps were shared throughout the five, and Raimundo was quick to act

"When do we leave?" he said firmly.

"As soon as you can, my young monks" Said Master Fung, who walked out to help Dojo share the news.

"Wait, Master Fung! How did they get out?" Omi asked.

"I do not know. But I do know, they must be stopped. They are not permitted to exit their imprisonment until the time the Prophesy dictated!" Master Fung said.

"Well let's not waste any more time! We've got to go!" Raimundo announced.

With that, the five Xiaolin monks leapt onto Dojo and took off, heading into the mountains of China.

They had not been flying long, when Dojo alerted them to their target. A group of ten huge, what could only be described as monsters, were trudging up and over the mountains. The Elementalists were enormous, towering above the tallest buildings the monks could imagine. They were multi-coloured and seemed to be made out of the five elements the dragons possessed. Their heads were boulders, with carved dents for their mouths, eyes and noses. Their arms were one of either water or wind, and their legs were giant clomping pieces of metal, which flattened everything they stepped on. To complete the whole scary picture, their torsos were compiled of fire, with the flames bursting out every few seconds, causing mini explosions.

Raimundo gave direction to the group "Okay guys. We're going to take these uglies head on!"

"But Raimundo; Master Fung told us we would be unable to defeat them unless we are _all _Dragons!" Omi said intensely.

"I know Omi, but right now, we've got to do our best to stop them!"

Jack, who had been deep in thought, suddenly had a revelation. "I know how we can stop them!"

The four original dragons looked at him "And how do you propose we do that?" Clay asked.

"I'm going to go wait down there" he said, pointing to a large clearing "You guys lead them there, and I'll take care of the rest."

"And at which point do you actually _stop _the monsters, Jack?" Kimiko contested.

Jack smiled "Leave it to me. I've done my research!"

With that, Jack leapt from Dojo's back and activated his Heli-bot. The other monks looked on dumbfounded as Dojo, following Jack's plan, brought them as close as he could to the Elementalists.

When they got close, they began using their elements to draw the monsters to Jack, calling out their Wudai signature moves and dodging the swats of their agitated foes. Had the sound made by the Elementalists not been so deafening, all that would have been heard was the continuous calls of "Wudai Crater, Earth!", "Wudai Star, Wind!", "Wudai Mars, Fire!" and "Wudai Neptune, Water!".

Jack waited until the ten monsters stomped into the large clearing he had chosen, and flew up to one of their rock faces.

"You are not allowed to leave your prison until the prophesied time!" He yelled.

The creature simply roared and accentuated it's elemental body, so that it looked like a typhoon, tsunami, fire storm and earthquake were happening all at once.

Jack pulled a scroll out from his pocket "The monks of old condemned you to remain in the Kantashi prison until the planets aligned! They have not aligned, you must return as you were bound!" He yelled fiercely.

The elemental creatures began to flop their heads from side to side, and flail their arms. Then, their bodies began to shake violently, so as it looked like they were going to implode. However, instead of imploding, they simply evaporated into nothing.

Jack stared at the empty space where the Elimentalists had been and ran a pale hand through his red hair.

The other monks ran to the clearing as Jack landed and put his Heli-bot away.

"Jack! I can't believe that worked!" Kimiko yelled, as she threw herself into his arms and kissed his cheek.

"Way to go partner!" Clay added

"Nice work Jack" Raimundo said as he punched Jack's shoulder.

"Oh Jack! You have done very, very _very _well! You should be most proud!" Omi chattered.

Jack laughed "_Super genius_, remember! I do my research."

"Indeed you do, Spicer!" Dojo said, flying into the clearing "Now let's go home."

* * *

Back at the temple, after explaining the situation to Master Fung, the monks were directed into the Sheng Gong Wu vault. They sat down and waiting for whatever Master Fung had to say.

"Jack. For showing initiative, courage and valour in battle as well as in your training, I am giving you your Apprentice sash."

Jack's eyebrows shot up "What? Already? Don't I have to train more or something?"

"No. You have proven your integrity and worth as a Xiaolin Monk."

Jack grinned and took the sash, proudly tying it around his waist.

"Along with your sash, you are now able to create metal, as the other Wudai warriors are able to create their elements. Your Wudai phrase is 'Wudai Comet'."

Jack allowed the information to sink in, and couldn't help but feel, for the first time in his life, a part of something greater than himself. His conquest for world domination had always been to prove himself to other people; it was all about other people respecting him. But in that moment, he felt a part of a family, people who wanted and needed him to be… good.

Jack stood up, and bowed to Master Fung and the other Wudai Warriors. He thanked them and excused himself for the night, saying he had had a big day.

He walked briskly back to his house in the dark, and flicked his lights on the way into his bedroom. He bit his bottom lip as he sat on the end of the bed, and focused, trying to get metal to come out of his fingertips.

"That's not how it works, you know."

Jack was startled. He whipped around to find the owner of the voice, and was relieved to find it belonging to Kimiko.

"How'd you get in here?! And… how does this work?" He asked.

"You left the front door open. You were kinda in a hurry. And, we'll show you tomorrow, it takes too much concentration for you to do tonight." Kimiko said as she threw herself on Jack's bed.

Kimiko groaned as she stretched out. It had been so long since she'd felt a proper mattress, she couldn't help but relish the moment.

Jack immediately felt awkward. He'd never had a girl on his own bed before. A million thoughts ran through his head, none of which he felt were appropriate. He opened his mouth to say something, and closed it again as he realised he didn't have anything in particular to say.

Kimiko sat up, and shuffled to the end of the bed. "You did really well today."

Jack turned to her "I got lucky. I wasn't sure if it would work"

"Really? Huh. Well you still defeated them. Guess we know which side you're on now." Kimiko said

Jack snorted "Maybe. I'd still consider myself neutral."

Kimiko smiled "_I_ can see that you're good." And with that, gently kissed his cheek.

Jack looked at her "Why do you keep kissing me?"

Kimiko raised an eyebrow "Well… because I like you… I guess…"

Jack felt himself go lightheaded. This was a completely foreign concept to him, a girl he liked, liked him back!

Without saying another word, he took her face in his hands, and kissed her.


	11. Katnappe!

Hi everyone! Chapter 11 time! This is the furthest I've ever got in a fanfic, so that's pretty exciting!

As usual, I'd like to thank my wonderful regular reviewers- Moonheart 13 and XxBraveSoulxX (you count as a regular now xD)

Another big thank you goes out to chapter 10's reviewers- DalekTroy101 and SakugariHana. Your reviews help me to want to continue this story :).

Also thank you to the people who added this story to their watch!

So, chapter 11, here you go!

* * *

Jack opened his eyes the next morning with a giddy smile on his face. Last night had been simply amazing. Of course, all they had done was simply kiss, but the fact that they had kissed at all had left him elated. He turned and looked at the raven haired beauty sleeping next to him. She was curled up, with her face snuggled into the pillow.

He grinned, and removed his trademark goggles from his head, swiping his hand through his hair. He got out of the bed and walked to the bathroom, splashing his face and brushing his teeth. It didn't take Kimiko very long before she stirred and woke up, to the sound of Jack fossicking in the bathroom. She took a deep breath and rolled over, it was so nice to have slept in a _real _bed for a change!

Getting up and out of the bed, she walked over to the bathroom Jack was in, finding him in his pants and red Frankenstein t-shirt, sans his jacket. She saw his goggles on the bathroom counter and put them on her head. Looking in the mirror, she grinned

"World domination, baby!" she yelled enthusiastically.

Jack rolled his eyes "I told you, I'm _neutral_".

Kimiko laughed "Whatever you say, Spicer."

An hour later, Jack and Kimiko walked to the dining hall in the temple and joined the other monks for breakfast.

"Where'd you sneak off to last night?" Raimundo asked, with a cheeky look in his eye.

Clay stifled a laugh and looked to Raimundo, before looking to Kimiko.

Kimiko bit the inside of her cheek "If you must know, I was helping Jack with some robot stuff."

Omi looked up from breakfast "Is that so Jack Spicer! Perhaps you can educate me on these robots also!"

Jack raised his eyebrows "Uh. Sure Cheeseball. Whatever."

They settled in to eat, and had barely taken two mouthfuls of their breakfast before Dojo burst in.

"Kids! I've just sensed another Sheng Gong Wu!"

"Oh! What is it Dojo?" Omi asked.

"It's the Wondai Deceiver, it's like the Moby Morpher's little sister. It pretty much lets you become inanimate objects."

Jack's eyes widened as he grinned "I could become a Jack-bot!"

The monks looked at him.

"What? Neutral boy genius can't have dreams?" Jack pouted.

"Well alright then!" Clay said "Let's get some Wu and get out of here!"

Dojo flew them to a small Italian country town, and directed them toward the Wondai Deceiver. They saw it, glinting in a non-descript field and ran over to it. As Jack was about to pick it up, Katnappe sprung from seemingly nowhere and grabbed it. Jack gasped and snatched it back from her, causing Katnappe to do the same. The snatching and losing went on for a few rounds, before Raimundo took it off them.

"Just Showdown already!" He yelled at them.

"Fine! Jackie, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown! My Tangle Web Comb against your Monkey Staff! The game is obstacle run! The first person to finish the obstacle course, wins!"

"You're on!" Jack replied.

"Let's go, Xiaolin Showdown!"

Suddenly, the field began to push out blades, tar pits and other dangerous objects. Jack looked at the monkey staff in his hand and felt himself become more primate like as a tail sprouted. He looked to Katnappe, who was standing in line with him.

"Gong Ye Tempai!" They yelled.

With that, they were off; dipping, dodging and moving out of the way of the perilously unpredictable obstacles. They both moved as quickly as they could, keeping in time with one another.

Katnappe huffed as she dodged yet another swinging blade "Looks like you've improved, Jackie! Maybe _now _dating you wouldn't be so bad."

Jack snarled, leaping over a tar pit "It'd still be pretty bad for me, Ashley." He said as he let out a monkey-like scream.

Katnappe laughed, and called out her Sheng Gong Wu "Tangle web comb!" With that, the Sheng Gong Wu let out a torrent of gold rope toward Jack. He screeched, as he used the Monkey Staff to take the blow, which forced it out of his hands. It went spinning into the air, and landed toward the start of the obstacle course. He fought with himself for a few seconds, wondering if he should get it. He decided it would take too long, and he continued along the course sans monkey powers.

As Katnappe neared the end of the obstacle course, Jack realised he would be unable to beat her. In an act of desperation, he called out his Wudai phrase "Wudai Comet, Metal!" and brought his hands to his chest, before throwing them out toward Katnappe.

With that, streams of liquid metal surged toward Katnappe and swarmed around her feet. Going purely on instincts, he snapped his fingers, and the liquid metal turned solid. Jack's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates as he ran past the struggling Katnappe, and retrieved the Sheng Gong Wu.

Immediately, the landscape returned to normal, and Jack was left holding three Sheng Gong Wu, a haughty smile on his face.

Katnappe screamed in frustration "Let me _go _Jack!"

Jack raised an eyebrow and snapped his fingers, allowing the metal to return to its liquid state.

Katnappe hissed "You win this time, but you're still a geeky bastard at heart!"

Jack rolled his eyes "Yeah, yeah." He paused "Hey, what gives, how'd you know there was a Sheng Gong Wu?" He asked with genuine surprise.

"Duh. Wuya told me. She tells Heylin guys the location of activated Sheng Gong Wu in exchange for certain… services." Katnappe said.

"What services?" Jack replied.

"As if I'd tell you. Weirdo." And with that, ran off through the field and disappeared.

The Xiaolin Monks gathered around Jack, slapping his back and calling out encouragements.

"Well Spicer, I think you've earned your place on the team. Using that metal was fiercer than a whipped snake!" Clay said.

Jack nodded "I know right! I can't wait to get home and find out what sort of metal it is! I'm going to study it under the microscope." He said excitedly.

The rest of the Xiaolin Monks groaned and rolled their eyes as Dojo came to fly them home.


	12. A Proposition

Hi Everyone!

Once again, thanks to my awesome reviewers! Moonheart13, XxBraveSoulxX and SakugariHana! Your reviews make me want to keep on writing, and I really appreciate them!

Thank you also to all the people who faved and followed this story! And those who just read it :)

So here's chapter 12! I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chase and Wuya stood on a balcony in the palatial residence they called home. Their small child was on the ground, pulling at one of the cat warriors whiskers.

Chase looked at the child, and once again wondered how on earth a 1500 year old witch was able to fall pregnant from a sporadic encounter. He frowned slightly, the creases in his forehead being only slightly apparent. He did not feel love for Wuya or the child, but he did feel a sense of responsibility, a distant fatherly affection. Wuya did not seem to be much better, as she spent most of her time plotting and scheming, hardly having enough time to care adequately for their daughter.

The toddler didn't seem to mind though, almost as if she understood that having two ancient evil forces as parents meant she would never fully get to know them. Wuya, displaying a fleeting motherly trait picked up the girl.

"Now, now dear. Stop harassing the minions."

The baby gurgled and frowned, before levitating herself out of Wuya's arms and back onto the ground where she kept playing with the big cats. Chase smirked "Her mother's daughter I see."

Wuya harrumphed and turned to Chase "We need to discuss the monks."

"Indeed. The Dragon of Metal could prove to be a worthy adversary."

"Not as far as I've heard" Wuya chortled "Apparently it's Jack Spicer."

"Spicer? That weakling is the Dragon of Metal? How surprising." Chase said with a raised eyebrow "How did you find out about this, Wuya." He said, his piercing eyes staring right at her.

Wuya grinned sheepishly. "Tubbimura told me. Not that I didn't suspect Jack would be involved with the Xiaolin monks at one point or another, he was a terrible evil doer."

"Tubbimura told you? Fraternizing with the rabble, I see." Chase said with a slight frown.

"No Chase, not at all. Merely scoping information. A little birdy told me it has something to do with the Elementalists." Wuya said, looking intently at her nails.

Chase's eyebrows shot up "The Elementalists? That must have been how Spicer was recognised as the Dragon of Metal."

"How does the arrival of the Elementalists lead to Jack being the Dragon?" Wuya asked in her sultry tone.

"Because, Wuya, the old monks in the Xiaolin Temple would have sensed it." Chase replied coolly.

"So what should we do then?" Asked Wuya.

"We will help them defeat the Elementalists."

Wuya's hair began to flail "What?! Help _them_?! What could we possibly gain from that?"

Chase stood nose to nose with Wuya "The Elementalists are an ancient, devastating evil. Their goal is not to rule the world, but to destroy it."

Wuya laughed nervously "Oh, I see. Well how will we" she paused "Help. The young monks?"

Chase stood back from her and sighed "We will proposition them. They will be aware that they are unable to defeat the Elementalists without us, and so they will accept our help."

"That's it? No secret deal or getting them to pledge allegiance to us?" Wuya said, deflated.

"Not this time." Chase said.

Wuya huffed out a sigh of air "Whatever you say, Chase." And turned to walk away.

Chase grabbed her shoulder and smiled his powerful smile. "Just you wait Wuya. I have a certain… itch… I'd like you to scratch."

Wuya raised an eyebrow seductively "Is that so, Chase. You know what me scratching these 'itches' costs."

Chase rolled his eyes "The Silk Spinner will be yours."

Wuya grinned widely, and lead him to the bedroom.

* * *

It was a lazy afternoon at the Xiaolin temple, with the five warriors retrieving their Wudai armour and weapons. Jack had found his Wudai armour on a Sheng Gong Wu hunt, a fact he was most pleased with. He likened it to his fingerless glove in design, and Jack by instinct knew its name to be the 'Jaded Gauntlet'.

His Wudai Weapon however, had been slightly more inconspicuous. He had located it on a random visit to his parent's old house. It had been sitting atop the fireplace in a holder, which he had not noticed before. Curiously, he picked it up, and was surprised to find it glow at his touch. He put it away in his jacket and asked Master Fung about it upon his return to the temple. Master Fung informed him the dagger was his signature Wudai Weapon, and told him to throw it. Jack obliged, and the words "Metallo Dagger!" left his mouth, as the dagger flew and changed into long metal spear mid-air. He grinned and looked at Master Fung, excited curiosity in his eyes.

And so, with these revelations, Jack and the others began training using their Wudai armour and weapons whenever they could. This particular afternoon's training session however, was rudely interrupted when Wuya and Chase walked up the front steps of the temple and into its grounds.

Raimundo was the first to notice, and immediately alerted the other warriors, who assumed fighting stances. Jack, seeing his old hero, mouthed the words "Get out."

Chase cocked his head to the side slightly "Do not fear, Dragons in Training. We come to make a proposition."

"We do not need a proposition from the likes of you, Chase Young!" Omi yelled.

"If you hope to defeat the Elementalists, you will need our help." Chase said.

The five monks dropped their fighting stances and looked curiously at Chase.

"How'd you know about the Elementalists, you no good snake?" Clay said.

"It was not difficult information to come by." Chase replied, not willing to give away the secret of his knowledge.

"Whatever! We don't need your help anyway!" Retorted a petulant Raimundo.

Wuya, finally spoke up "Look you brats. We don't actually _want_ to help you; we just don't want the world destroyed."

"Is this true, Chase?" Jack asked, staring him right in the eyes.

"Yes, Spicer. It is true. We do not ask for your loyalties or any such thing. We simply ask for a truce between the Heylin and Xiaolin sides. There is no point fighting over a world doomed to die." He said.

"Look. You two are evil. End of story. We don't need your help." Kimiko said bluntly.

"Suit yourself" said Wuya with a wave of her hand.

And with that, Chase and Wuya vanished.

The five monks simply stood in silence, each wondering if what Chase had said about them being unable to defeat the Elementalists was true.


	13. Ice Cream!

Hi everyone!

Whoa! I'd like to thank the four reviewers who provided such wonderful and varied feedback! Moonheart13, DalekTroy101, Nimeneko and XxBraveSoulxX- you guys are the bomb :).

Sorry there's been a bit of a delay in the updating, I've been travelling overseas to my family for Christmas.

It's my little sister's birthday today, so there's a lot of celebrating going on at the moment!

I'd like to wish you all a Merry Christmas, for those who celebrate, and a very happy New Year for those who don't! I hope everyone looks back and remembers a great 2012 :).

Here's Chapter 13! *WARNING- FLUFF!*

It was a cool morning, when the Xiaolin Apprentices trudged into the training grounds of the temple. Raimundo yawned loudly "Let's get this over with guys; I've got a date today."

Clay smiled "How unlike you, Rai."

Raimundo grinned in response "I know!" he said faking his surprise "But this Brazilian model just wouldn't leave me alone. It's my duty to take her out and show her a good time".

Omi nodded "Raimundo, it seems that many of your dates occur because of your duty. You have become a most worthy Xiaolin Warrior!"

Kimiko rolled her eyes "That's one way of putting it."

Jack rubbed his eyes and took his long black jacket off "Come on guys. It's way too early to be this talkative."

Clay nodded in agreement "Spicer's right. Let's do this square dance!"

Omi immediately looked to Clay with a puzzled look on his face "I thought we were practicing our new Wudai formation?"

Jack slapped his forehead "We _are_ Cheddar brain, Clay was using a euphemism. Well, sort of, anyway."

Just as Omi was about to question the meaning of the word 'euphemism', Kimiko placed her hand firmly on Omi's mouth.

"Let's just… let's just do this guys."

"Sounds good to me! Wudai Dragon Cosmos!" Raimundo yelled out.

At the phrase, the monks leapt and assembled themselves into their formation. Kimiko knelt at the front, with one leg stretched out to the left and her one hand straight out in front of her. Her other hand, behind her head, was next to Omi's, who assumed the same position as her, with his leg to the right instead of left. Clay assumed his position behind Kimiko and Omi, standing sturdily with both arms at right angles, and his palms facing upwards. Raimundo, standing next to Clay and behind Kimiko had his leg in a martial art style kick, with his foot far above his head and a sleepy look on his face. Finally, Jack posed behind Omi, his right arm straight out with his palm facing outwards and his left hand formed into a fist, close to his head.

"GO!" Raimundo yelled, signalling the group.

Clay took Jack's left arm and swung him into the air, as Jack went soaring and landed far out in front of them, with perfect form and began attacking the small scale replica Elementalists. Kimiko and Omi rushed forwards, with Kimiko taking a leap and flipping, landing close to Jack. Omi, as he was running drew large amounts of water from the ponds in the temple and turned them into pointed icicles, sending them toward the Elementalist dummies. Raimundo used his Wudai element to create a tunnel of air that he travelled through to the dummies, kicking one and shattering it. Finally, Clay brought his hands to his chest in a prayer-like pose, and flicked them outwards. With that, the earth immediately engulfed him and spat him out right next to the dummies, where he delivered a bone shattering kick.

This whole process was over in a matter of a few seconds, and the dummies were all but destroyed.

Raimundo sighed with satisfaction "Nice guys. We've really improved with this!"

"Oh yes!" Omi agreed "When Master Fung told us it would make us more worthy opponents, I did not realise he meant this worthy!"

Agreeing nods met Omi's statement.

"We fight harder, better, faster and stronger than we ever could have without the Wudai Cosmos!"

Jack's eyes widened as he struggled to contain a laugh, and locked eyes with Raimundo who was doing the same.

Kimiko immediately saw where this was going and glared at Raimundo "Don't you have a _date _to go on!"

Raimundo let out a small chuckle and nodded "I'll see you guys later!" He pulled the Wings of Tinabi out of his picket and took off as Omi waved, oblivious to the mocking situation that had just been averted.

"So what d'we do now?" Clay said in his Texan accent.

There was a silence as they tried to come up with something that didn't involve training or chores. Suddenly, Kimiko's eyes lit up.

"I know! We can go get ice-cream! Jack's treat!" She said happily.

Jack's face turned into a mixture between confusion and disgust "And why is it _my _treat?" he asked.

"Do you remember when we defeated Wuya? When she took over the world?"

"Yes…" Jack said through slitted eyes.

"Oh yes! You promised that you would take us out for a Monday!" Omi interrupted.

Kimiko smiled innocently "You're not going back on your word are you Jack?"

Clay, who had been lost in his own world of the delight of ice cream suddenly glared at Jack "Spicer, I hate people who promise food and never deliver. It just ain't right."

Jack took a deep breath and let it out slowly "Fine. Ice Cream. My treat."

Omi and Kimiko high fived and Clay retreated to his former gentle self.

Soon after, Jack bundled the four of them into one of his flying crafts, and they began to head away from the temple.

"So which ice-cream place?" Jack questioned.

"I know a great place in Tokyo we can go to!" Kimiko replied.

Jack shrugged his shoulders "I don't care."

Kimiko, taking this as a challenge to persuade them to go to her ice cream store, began to describe it's benefits "Well, my ice cream store has three _hundred _different flavours! And, Tokyo is only half an hour away in Jack's plane! They also have an ice cream buffet." She finished, looking directly at Clay.

Clay nodded sternly "I think we better go to Kimiko's place."

Omi, who had got a hold of Kimiko's PDA and was playing Mine Creeper, simply made interested noises, no doubt in relation to the game he was playing.

Jack shrugged his shoulders again "Tokyo it is."

Half an hour later, they arrived in Tokyo, at around midday. Kimiko said they should land their craft at her father's tower, as it would be safe there. They landed the craft on the top of the building, and walked down the stairs to Kimiko's father's office. They went and greeted Mr Tohomiko, and after he was over his original panic of seeing the red-haired boy who took over his company years ago, he was very welcoming. Jack apologised to Mr Tohomiko for his wrong doings and they shook hands, realising that Jack's company actually supplied Kimiko's father with certain robotics they required for manufacturing. Jack promised he would give Mr Tohomiko a good price on all future sales.

"That is very kind of you, Jack." Mr Tohomiko said.

"It's nothing. The least I can do to make up for it, really." Jack replied.

Kimiko walked up to Jack and gave him a quick kiss on his cheek, to which he responded with a blush and a string of incoherent words. Mr Tohomiko raised an eyebrow briefly and smiled gently as he realised the look Kimiko had given Jack. 'Kimiko is in capable hands' he thought to himself.

Then, the four young monks ventured to Kimiko's fabled ice cream store. They stood out the front of the two story building, people bustling around, and Clay gawked at the sheer bliss that lay inside. It was as amazing as she had described and more. He began to salivate and Kimiko, seeing this, hustled everyone inside.

They were seated by a waitress who recognised Kimiko as Mr Tohomiko's daughter. Clay immediately asked for the buffet, and Kimiko translated in Japanese to the waitress. She nodded, and walked off briskly, returning shortly after with a bowl and pointed Clay to some long tables with various sweet delights.

Omi settled on a caramel 'Monday' and grinned at Kimiko's PDA as Kimiko relayed Omi's, as well as her own, order. Jack was still looking at the menu, trying to decide between 'Death by Chocolate' and 'Strawberry Avalanche'. He made his decision, nodded and handed the menu back to the waitress, ordering in Japanese.

Kimiko's face relayed the shock she felt at hearing Jack speak Japanese.

"Where… how long have you spoken Japanese?" She asked, stumbling over her words.

"Around three years. I speak Mandarin, Italian, Spanish, Thai and a bit of conversational Russian as well!" He said, proudly.

"What? Where did you learn this?" Kimiko asked.

Jack shrugged "I taught myself. I'm a genius."

Kimiko laughed "How 'Jack'."

Jack snickered and looked over to Clay, who was piling his plate high with ice cream and various toppings.

The waitress came back with their orders, and Clay finally resumed his seat. They dove into their ice cream, among a chorus of 'mmm's and 'yum!'s. There was not much conversation made, as the ice cream was too delectable.

They finished their ice creams remarkably quickly, and seemed disappointed that the icy treats had ended so suddenly.

"Well, if I'm buying, how about another round!" Jack said.

Excited nods and smiles indicated that he should indeed acquire more ice cream. He waved the waitress over, and ordered another 4 ice creams, which arrived as quickly as the last.

This scenario went on for quite a few more rounds, until all four monks were heavy and lethargic. Clay had ice cream around his mouth, and Kimiko had resorted to leaving the cherries that came on her Sundaes in the bowl. Omi groaned, and supressed a burp, while Jack re-adjusted the goggles on his head which had become skew in the ice-cream devouring.

"I think now would be a good time to return home, my friends" Omi said in a strained voice.

The others groaned their agreement, and Jack dragged himself to the counter to pay. He pulled out his card, realising he had no Yen and swiped. He also left a tip for the waitress who had been so kind to them the whole afternoon.

As they walked out of the store, Kimiko turned to Jack "So how much was it, Jack?"

"Around eighteen thousand Yen." He replied nonchalantly.

Kimiko whipped her head around to face him "What? That's ridiculous!"

"Well I had to leave a tip!" Jack said, defending himself "The ice cream was only around ten thousand Yen."

Kimiko stopped and looked at him intently "Jack, how much money are you worth?"

Jack raised an eyebrow "Uh. Around… yeah, I think around 600 million American dollars."

Omi and Clay, who had also been listening to the conversation, displayed their shock all over their faces.

Jack shrugged and chuckled "I'm a super genius. It's what we do"


	14. Trust

Hi everyone!

So this chapter has no name, as you've probably noticed! I just couldn't think of a name... I'd love it if you could leave a review with your suggestions for a name for this chapter!

Also! There is a slight lemon in this chapter. Not really a lemon at all, sort of more implied. But if any of you are offended, just skim over it, it's not too long. If you think I should change the rating to M, let me know :)!

So here are my fabulous regular reviewers: XxBraveSoulxX, Nimeneko and MoonHeart13. I feel like it must get boring to see your names here every time I update a chapter- but I have to show my appreciation somehow!

My new reviewers who I am also appreciative of: TiggetNeko and a mystery guest reviewer!

Thank you all very much, and a big thank you to the people who favourited and followed this story!

* * *

Jack flew the monks back to the temple, where they all retreated to sitting by one of the ponds to relieve their ice-cream induced pain. The afternoon sun glinted playfully across the water in the pond.

They sat in silence for a while, until Clay came up with interesting conversation material.

"So, what do y'all think about Chase and Wuya's offer?" he drawled.

Omi stroked his chin, feeling a slight amount of stubble "Chase has only ever exhibited honourable behaviour. I think we should accept his most gracious offer."

Kimiko frowned "What? That's obscene! Firstly, Chase _blackmailed _you into taking over the world with him, that's not honourable. And secondly, it's not a gracious offer, he's doing it to help _himself!_" She said angrily.

"I'm thinking I have to agree with Kimiko here, Omi. Chase is more unpredictable than a bull in a China store." Clay added.

Omi seemed betrayed "Kimiko, I gave my word to Chase, that is why I stayed with him. Chase does not double over on his words. He is most truthful."

"That's 'double back', globe dome. But I have to agree with you. In all my Heylin days, he never once crossed anyone. That's his problem too, he never fights dirty. Must be something from his Xiaolin days..." Jack commented.

"What? You think Chase would be honourable? He's _evil!" _Kimiko spat.

"That's the thing though, he's selfishly evil. The only reason he's helping us, is because there's something in it for him. So why would he double cross us if it won't benefit him?" Jack refuted.

Kimiko looked at him, disgusted. She threw her hands in the air and got up, walking off.

"Wait! Kimiko! Where are you going?" Omi called after her.

"For a walk! Don't follow me!" Kimiko yelled back harshly.

Clay shrugged "Women. Can't live with 'em, can't live without 'em." And with that, he went to his sleeping quarters for an early night.

Omi looked at Jack "Perhaps we were too difficult for Kimiko."

Jack snorted "Kimiko has a hot little head, but she'll calm down."

"I hope so Jack Spicer." Omi paused "I am most glad to have you as an ally now, and not as an enemy."

Jack raised his eyebrows "Thanks Cheddar head."

Omi turned to walk away "I am going to practice my Wudai form, but I think you should find Kimiko."

"You heard her, she doesn't want to be bothered" Jack replied.

"I think she would not mind being bothered by you, Jack Spicer." And with a cheeky smile, Omi walked off.

Jack frowned to himself; perhaps he _should _go find her. He wrestled with himself for a few moments, before deciding to head back to his apartment.

* * *

Kimiko returned from her walk, feeling calm and content. In the hour or so that she had taken, she had come to the realisation that what Jack and Omi were saying about Chase made a lot of sense. She figured she would still wait to see what Raimundo said as the Shoku leader, but she had essentially resigned herself to agreeing with them. The Elementalists were certainly strong, and if facing them the other week was anything to go by, they would need all the help they could get.

She walked to the front steps of the temple and was met with Master Fung. She smiled and bowed.

"Good evening Master Fung."

Master Fung nodded his head and smiled back at her "Kimiko, I believe Jack Spicer has something waiting for you." He said warmly.

She cocked her head to the side "What is it?" she asked.

Master Fung said no more, but simply motioned to Jack's house next to the temple grounds.

Kimiko sighed, and walked toward Jack's residence. She ran through a hundred different scenarios about what Jack would want, and prepared herself for an argument about Chase.

She knocked on the door, and was surprised when Jack answered promptly.

He was wearing his normal clothes, sans the jacket, and his goggles were slightly askew on top of his head and covered in, what looked like, red splats of tomato sauce.

He grinned at her and let her in, motioning her toward his dining table, which had been adorned with a simple tablecloth and a candle.

"What is this about?" Kimiko said with a sceptical look.

"I wanted to apologise for making you so upset" he said sheepishly.

Kimiko raised an eyebrow "Really?"

Jack nodded and half smiled at her. He pulled out a chair for her, and allowed her to sit down, before pushing it in. He then walked into the kitchen and came back, with two plates of spaghetti. He lay one down in front of her, and one in front of his chair at the opposite end of the table.

He sat down, and motioned with his fork "Dig in!"

Kimiko took her fork and twirled some of the spaghetti around, before putting it in her mouth. Her eyes widened as she tasted all the different flavours. She swallowed her mouthful and looked at Jack, who had been watching her for a reaction.

"Jack, this is _amazing_!" She said.

Jack grinned largely "It's my grandmother's secret recipe. She makes it way better than this."

There was not a great deal of conversation as they both made their way through the plate of pasta. Of course, they made some small talk and laughed at some of the things that had happened recently, but no big conversation ensued.

After finishing their plates, Jack took them away and asked Kimiko if she would like to have a shower.

"What? Here?" She asked.

Jack immediately felt awkward "Well, you know, just because it's been a big day and my shower has hot water jets that come out at the sides. It's the best shower ever designed!" He said, shifting the focus from Kimiko showering at his place.

Kimiko raised an eyebrow "Okay…" she said cautiously.

With that, she went into the bathroom and locked the door. On the counter, she noticed a fresh bar of soap on top of a towel and a bathrobe. She undressed and got into the shower. It was immediately hot, and she so appreciated the jets spraying water onto her back and sides. She used the bar of soap Jack had supplied and lathered up. It was so heavenly to have such a long, hot shower. The temple shower only allowed for a quick rinse and lather before the hot water ran out. She sighed contently and stood under the hot water for, what she reasoned, was just a little while longer.

There was a knock at the door as Jack called out "Is… is everything okay? You've been in there for nearly half an hour."

Kimiko snapped back to reality and felt a blush rise to her cheeks "Yes, sorry, I'm fine! I'll be right out."

She hurried to turn off the water and dry herself off, wrapping the bathrobe around her body and quickly towel drying her hair. She unlocked the door and steam poured out with her.

Jack was waiting, standing next to his bed. He grinned at her "Nice shower, I take it."

She nodded emphatically, and walked over to Jack, giving him a hug. She felt Jack sigh, and hug her back.

She looked up to him and saw his dark red eyes twinkle. He had cleaned up his goggles and they lay properly on his head once more. How had she not seen how adorable those goggles were before?

Jack leant down and kissed her softly on her cheek. "I'm glad you came for dinner. I went and got some of your clothes for you to change into, if you like."

Kimiko shrugged "This bathrobe is pretty comfy."

They looked at each other in awkward silence for a while, before Kimiko took Jack's face in her hands and brought him down to her level and placed a kiss on his lips.

Surprisingly, the kiss did not break. They just kept kissing, and it soon developed into a more passionate endeavour. Kimiko's hand pulled gently on Jack's chin, coaxing his mouth open. Jack complied, and moaned quietly as Kimiko's tongue entered his mouth. Jack, who had been lost in sheer passionate bliss, suddenly bounced back to reality.

Jack broke the kiss "Uh. If, we go any further, I might… well I… I've never been this far with a girl" he said nervously.

Kimiko laughed gently "It's okay. I'm a virgin too, if that's what you're saying."

Jack raised one eyebrow "Uh, well I'm that too. But I've never actually…_made out_ with a girl before."

Kimiko's eyebrows shot up and she paused momentarily "Well, let me teach you" she said, pushing Jack toward the bed.

He fell backwards onto it, as Kimiko straddled his hips and leant down to him. They resumed their kissing, and Kimiko noted that Jack was a fast learner, as he placed his hands on her bathrobe clad hips. Their tongues danced together, and Kimiko felt a burning growing inside her.

Jack had slowly begun to rock his hips against her, and he would let out a muffled moan or ragged breath with each movement. Kimiko sat up, and tugged at the hem of Jack's t-shirt. Jack quickly realised what she was after and leant forward, pulling it off in one motion.

Kimiko looked at his chest. It was as pale as the rest of his body, and his pectoral muscles had become defined with his training. There was a small amount of light red chest hair that she noticed as she ran her index finger from his stomach to his chin.

Jack shuddered at Kimiko's sensual touch and his eyes seemed to plead for them to continue. Kimiko grinned, and shrugged the bathrobe off her shoulders. It fell neatly to her hips and Jack's mouth fell open.

* * *

The next morning, Jack and Kimiko woke up to the sound of a Jack-bot informing them of the time.

"It is 8 o'clock in the morning, Jack." It said in a monotone voice before leaving the room.

Jack and Kimiko groaned, pulling the blankets up to their shoulders and sitting up, shielding their eyes from the morning sun.

Jack squinted his eyes and looked to Kimiko, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"Morning." He said with a grin.

Kimiko took a deep breath and smiled back "Morning yourself."

Jack reached for his boxers on the floor next to the bed and wrestled them on under the covers "Last night was amazing" he mumbled.

Kimiko nodded and stretched out her arms "You sure learn quickly." She commented.

Jack grinned "Hey, neutral super genius remember?"

Kimiko rolled her eyes "I'm going to go have a shower, okay?"

Jack nodded his approval and got out of bed, making his way to the kitchen.

Kimiko got into the shower and started washing. She was still surprised that she and Jack were proving to be a suitable match. He was more charming than she remembered, not to mention more handsome. 'I guess things just change with time' she thought to herself.

She got out of the shower and was making her way to the kitchen, when a string of metal sculptures caught her eye. She had not seen these before and wondered where Jack had purchased them from, they were very refined and detailed.

She walked into the kitchen and sat down at the dining table with Jack. "Jack, where did you get those metal sculptures from, the ones in the hallway?" She asked.

Jack looked up from reading some blueprints "Oh. I made them."

Kimiko raised an eyebrow "What, really? They're so…"

"Totally awesome?" Jack finished "Yeah I know. I figured out how to use my element to make stuff. That's where cook-bot came from" he said, motioning to the robot in the kitchen.

The robot came out to the dining table and laid freshly cooked pancakes in front of them. Jack grinned widely "These look great!"

Kimiko nodded as tucked in to her breakfast, feeling a sense of contentment she had not felt in a long time.


	15. The Ying Yang World!

Hi everyone!

Sorry for the late update, my editor/husband was too lazy to edit xD.

So I'm actually kinda proud of this chapter. It's one of the more... interesting chapters, in my opinion.

A very big thank you to my regular reviewers: Moonheart13, Nimeneko, XxBraveSoulxX and TiggetNeko (And a special thanks for suggesting title names for Chapter 14!)

Another thank you to new reviewer- Zak Saturda

We're getting in pretty deep here! 15 chapters already! I'm guessing there's going to be around 25 chapters in total, so we've still got a few more before we're done :).

Thank you all for your continued reading of this, it makes me so happy =3!

* * *

Master Fung ushered all of the Wudai warriors in to the Sheng Gong Wu vault. He looked at them and then turned around, facing the opposite direction.

"What's up Fung-o?" Raimundo said, yawning. He was still tired from his date with the Brazilian model.

Master Fung let out long-suffering sigh "My young monks, it is time for you to begin your final preparations for reaching the level of the Dragon Warrior."

Excited looks were shared between the four original monks, with Jack remaining somewhat unexcited- he had only ever joined to 'save the world', he wasn't all that interested in scaling the ranks of Xiaolin monkhood. That being said, he had appreciated being one of the fastest people to ever graduate to Xiaolin Apprentice, a fact Omi still struggled to come to terms with.

"So what is it Master Fung? How do we become Dragons?" Clay asked.

"You must venture to the Ying Yang World and defeat your evil forms." He said.

Jack was the first to comment "Seems a little extreme, don't you think?"

"Eye-liner is right Fung, how will we even be able to _find _our evil selves! I thought we had to have the ring of the nine dragons!" Raimundo added.

"It is true, the Ring of the Nine Dragons has been used to separate good and evil in the past." Master Fung began "However, the Ying Yang World also houses the opposite of each being. It is believed that these beings are housed in reverse Chi bottles, and they must be broken to allow them to escape. Once your evil forms have been released from the bottle, you will be able to eliminate them."

"This sounds most serious Master Fung. But, I thought you said that 'without good _and _evil, there can only be chaos'" Omi said, imitating Master Fung's voice.

"In this case, Dragons must have the ability to protect the world, and in this effort, they must be as pure as possible" Master Fung replied knowledgeably.

"So will we take any Sheng Gong Wu?" Kimiko asked.

"No. As you are all aware, the Sheng Gong Wu are dangerous in the Ying Yang World. You will need to rely on your Elemental strengths." Said Master Fung, who tossed the them the Ying Yang Yoyo- their portal into the world.

The monks conveyed their understanding through nods, and walked from the Sheng Gong Wu vault.

"Ying Yang Yoyo!" Raimundo called out as they all stepped in through the portal.

They immediately found themselves in the Ying Yang World, where the light was dim and clouds swirled around their feet.

"So now what?" Jack said, more a statement than a question.

Where they had arrived seemed to be one vast plane with no end in sight.

Omi gasped as his 'dots' as Raimundo called them, lit up. He instinctively turned around, pointing into the vast open space. A couple of metres away was a large, light purple bird. It looked like a swan, and seemed very familiar to the four original monks.

Clay was the first to realise where they had seen it before "It's the Bird of Paradise!" He drawled.

They quickly walked over to it, and Omi bowed. "Oh mystical Bird of Paradise, can you direct us to our reverse Chis?"

The Bird of Paradise merely looked at them, saying nothing for a few moments, before she spoke gently to the monks. "You will find your Chi this way" she said, motioning with a feathered wing to the right.

Out of nowhere, large metal fences rose up out of the ground and formed a sort of path. Peering into the distance, Jack noticed there was now a destination, instead of an endless plane.

As the monks turned to thank the bird, they found she had vanished. Raimundo shrugged "Better get going then." And he set off down the fenced path.

They walked in silence for a while, before Kimiko had a revelation "How did the Bird of Paradise_ get _here?" She asked.

"The Ying Yang World houses many mystical beings, Kimiko. It is like Andrew in Wonderland!" Omi said, providing his version of insight.

"That's _Alice_, there partner. But this wouldn't be the first time we've seen a crazy thing in the Ying Yang World. Take the Chi Monster, or Good Jack." Clay said.

Raimundo, who had been leading the group, suddenly whipped around to face them "Hey! If Jack is now _neutral_, how will he have a reverse Chi?"

Raised eyebrows dawned on everyone's faces, including Jack's. "Maybe I'll just have a twin of me." Jack said, his enormous mind trying to figure out the conundrum.

The group threw suggestions back and forth, trying to come up with a suitable explanation for what they might find in Jack's Chi. Their suggestions began making less and less sense, until Raimundo waved a hand and told them to stop as it was giving him a headache.

They felt as though they had been walking for hours, but they had not got too much closer to the obscure structure they were heading towards. Jack pulled his goggles down over his eyes and pushed a button on the side, zooming in. He gasped and shoved his goggles back onto the top of his head and turned to the others. Or rather, turned to where the others had been. He found himself right next to the building and alone. He looked and saw what he assumed were the others in the far distance, as if he had traded places somehow.

He placed a hand to his chin and frowned. Instead of placing his goggles back on his eyes, he took a deep breath and tried to visualise himself standing with the others. Suddenly, without feeling as though he had moved, he was back with the other Xiaolin Monks, who were staring at him with confusion.

"Where the hell did you just go, Spicer! How'd you do that?" Raimundo asked, shock evident in his voice.

Jack grinned "You move by imagining!"

"I am not sure I follow, Jack Spicer. Are you trying to say we must imagine our feet moving?" Omi asked.

Jack rolled his eyes "No Cheese Puff, you have to imagine yourself at the building thing, over there!" he said, pointing.

"That sounds a little…" Kimiko began.

"Shakier than an earthquake in Texas?" Clay finished.

"Yeah, that." Kimiko said "It doesn't seem very scientific, Jack."

Jack waved both his hands at them "Duh, I know that. But this is the _Ying Yang _World. Science gets thrown out the window. It's a mystical plane." He said, with a certain patronising quality to his voice.

Raimundo raised an eyebrow "Okay Jack. I'll try it." He said sceptically.

Raimundo took a deep breath and imagined himself next to the building in the distance. Before he could blink, he found himself right as he imagined. Jack suddenly appeared next to him "Told ya!" He said proudly.

Raimundo snorted "Well Spicer, when you're right, you're right. We better get the others."

It was not long before all five monks were standing outside the large building, ready to go and find their Chi's.


	16. The Reverse Chi

Hi everyone! New chapter time!

Thanks for the lovely reviews for the last chapter, it was one of my personal favourites!

Those wonderful reviewers are: XxBraveSoulxX, MoonHeart13 and Nimeneko. You guys are awesome :D!

I may be taking a short hiatus, while I do my summer semester exams for uni. But I'll make up for it with two chapters in quick succession when I get back!

Enjoy!

* * *

Having made their way up to the building, the five Wudai Apprentices walked into it. It was not so much a building, as two bookcase-like structures with shelves facing each other, and a walkway in-between them. There were bottles lining each of the shelves, and each bottle was different to the last. Leaning in to inspect one, Omi noticed they also had names on them, and a corresponding Chinese symbol.

They made their way down the path, with Kimiko, Jack and Omi looking on the left hand side and Clay and Raimundo looking on the right. It proved to be a tedious task, as there did not seem to be any sort of organisation to the bottles.

Jack sighed "This sucks. It's going to take us forever to find our bottles!" A touch of whininess to his voice.

"Stop whining Jack." Kimiko immediately responded "We'll find the bottles when we find them!"

They walked around a little while longer and finally found a small section of shelf labelled "Dragons". Under the label, was a small black box, containing bottles. Jack peered into it and discovered that they all had a Chi bottle there, each slightly different in design and with their Wudai elements in Chinese. Raimundo pushed Jack out of the way and picked up the box.

"Looks like we're all here!" Raimundo said after checking. "Guess Jack isn't neutral after all."

Jack responded with a roll of his eyes.

"So… what now?" Clay asked.

The five monks looked at each other in silence for a few minutes before Omi spoke.

"Master Fung said we must release our evil selves and defeat them!"

"And where exactly do we do that Cue ball?" Jack responded.

Omi shrugged "Why can we not do it right here?" and with that, he took his Reverse Chi bottle and threw it against the ground.

The bottle smashed into fragments and a dark purple smoke rose from the contents. It swirled around ominously, growing taller, until it suddenly vanished as if somebody had blown all the smoke away. Standing where the smoke had just been was a version of Omi. He was just as short, still bald and still possessed his 9 monk dots. However, the dots had been rotated 45 degrees and his robes, instead of the traditional red Xiaolin ones, were now black with a red lining. He momentarily stood there, with a frown creasing his yellow head, before he rushed over to Raimundo and smashed the box of Reverse Chis out of his hand. They all fell to the ground and smashed as Omi's had.

Also as Omi's had, their evil counterparts appeared from the smoke that had been blown away. There, standing before them were their evil forms. Kimiko's evil half had red eyes, a short black bob and wore a red 'Kill Bill' style outfit. Snarling, she ran toward Kimiko, who began defending and throwing punches.

Meanwhile, Raimundo's and Clay's evil selves were edging towards their respective counterparts. Clay's evil half wore a black silk shirt with jeans, and in lieu of his cowboy hat, a fedora was placed. Raimundo's evil half, looked surly with shoulder length brown hair and a piercing in his ear, covered by a black hoodie. Both Raimundo and Clay launched themselves towards their evil sides and began attacking and blocking as Kimiko had, with grunts each time a stray punch or kick broke through their defences.

That left Jack. He looked at his 'evil' self, who was simply standing, looking back at him with a hideous grin on his face. Evil Jack had green eyes and black goggles atop his head. However, the differences stopped there. The only thing telling them apart were the goggles and eye colour, everything else was the same- the jacket, the shoes, the pants.

Jack must have had a confused look on his face, as his evil half laughed maliciously.

"What, you were expecting something else? Sorry to disappoint. We both know you were always good deep down."

Jack took a deep breath and began using his fighting stances learnt from the Xiaolin temple. Evil jack blocked them expertly and retaliated with a kick into Jack's chest. Jack went flying and hit the shelves, other bottles falling around him. However, these bottles did not break- as if they were invulnerable. Jack got up, and resumed his attacking.

The others were quickly running out of energy. Despite looking different to their good counterparts, the reverse chis had all of the skill and expertise of their partners. They expertly punched, kicked and threw their good selves across the room, and it was not long before Wudai elements were called out.

This added a whole new dimension to the fighting, as now they not only had to concentrate on fighting their evil selves, but also avoiding stray shots of elements.

Each warrior was engaged with their own sides until Raimundo yelled above the chaos. "Try taking someone else's evil side on!"

With that, the Xiaolin warriors traded places and tried to swing, kick and grab their opponents. Kimiko was the first to notice as she tried to fight Evil Omi. "I can't touch him!" She yelled out, panicked.

The Evil warriors simply stopped what they were doing and laughed maniacally, as if they knew already that trading partners was doomed to failure.

"You guys are _so stupid_" Kimiko's evil self said.

"No kidding! 'Xiaolin Warriors', more like 'Xiaolin Losers!" Raimundo's counterpart agreed.

The Xiaolin Warriors turned and looked to Jack, who had raised his arms up in a defensive pose "Hey, just 'cause I coined the phrase doesn't mean I agree with it anymore."

"Enough of this silly chatting! Let us fight!" Evil Omi yelled, launching himself toward his counterpart once more.

And with that, the battles resumed. The two Kimiko's had resorted to wrestling on the ground and attempting to pin each other down, while the two Raimundo's used their Wudai Air to sweep across the top of the bookcases, sending Typhoons towards each other at every interval.

The Omis engaged in hand to hand combat, each blocking as many punches as they dealt in a flurry of hand and arm movements. The two Clays circled each other and called out "Wudai Earth!", sending minor shockwaves toward each other, which the opposite blocked, while calling out insults in typical Texan slang.

That just left the two Jacks. They had been taunting each other and sending stray punches or kicks towards each other, but neither had made any drastic move. That is, until Evil Jack in one fluid movement, created a piece of metal and rushed forward to Jack.

The assault was too quick for Jack to effectively block, and he thought nothing of it until he felt a searing pain in his stomach. He yelled out in a panicked gurgle and stumbled back, clutching the painful area.


	17. Wudai Cosmos

Hey guys!

So first off, this chapter isn't as well edited as usual, my husband has been sick lately and can't be my beta reader. So you'll just have ti put up with my shoddy editing! If you see any mistakes, let me know in the review :)

Next up of course, are the thank-yous to the people who so faithfully review! Nimeneko, MoonHeart13, XxBravesoulxX and TiggetNeko. I almost feel like I should be on first name basis with you guys! Most of you have been with me since the start of this, and it's so lovely to have you guys with me still!

Thanks to everyone who liked this story! And I hope you all enjoy this chapter :)! It's not very exciting, so I apologize for that!

* * *

Raimundo had, quite by accident, seen the attack, and immediately swooped down to Jack. He picked Jack up and using his Wudai element, sent them both a good distance from the attacks. Raimundo set him down and looked worriedly at Jack. "What'd he do to you?"

"He… stabbed me…" Jack said, through winces.

"What? Seriously? Can it be fixed?" Raimundo replied, a serious tone to his voice.

Jack removed his hand from the wound and saw the blood. He put his hand over it again and pressed lightly, feeling for any of the metal left inside. Fortunately, it was a clean wound.

"I'm going… to fill… the wound… with metal." Jack gasped.

"You're crazy! Metal isn't sterile and how do you know you haven't pierced an organ?" Raimundo said.

Jack felt himself grow weary from the blood loss "My metal… is sterile. It's from me, bio-organic… Gotta stop the bleeding…" and with that, Jack created a flow of metal that he sent into the wound. Clicking his fingers wearily, it solidified in the injury and he winced, clutching his stomach. He felt adrenaline coursing through his veins, as the pain began to subside slightly.

Raimundo stood up, and offered a hand to Jack "I know it hurts, but we gotta get rid of these guys."

Jack nodded accepting his hand, frowning at the residual pain "And how do we… do that…" He said still short of breath.

"We're going to Wudai Cosmos their asses!" Raimundo declared "Wudai Air!" and he swept himself and Jack to the others, who were unaware of Jack's injury.

He set Jack down gently and assembled the other monks. Informing them of his plan, he simply said "Wudai Cosmos!" and they knew what to do.

They positioned themselves in their Wudai Cosmos stance and Raimundo yelled "Go!". Clay launched Jack into the air, who landed next to his counterpart and called out his Wudai element. Metal swarmed around evil Jack's feet and set him in place, as Jack clicked his fingers. Weary from the sudden burst of movement, Jack distanced himself from the fight as the other monks continued their assault.

Kimiko and Omi leapt forwards towards their evil selves and called out their Wudai elements. Kimiko's evil half was bound on her back, with fire shackles around her wrists and ankles, while Omi's counterpart was imprisoned in a bubble of water that Omi turned to ice.

Raimundo, using his tunnel of air, was spat out right next to his reverse Chi self and immediately created a Typhoon that sucked the oxygen out of the air around his counterpart. Raimundo's evil half fell unconscious to the ground.

Clay brought his hands up to his chest and flung them outwards, and suddenly Clay's evil half was engulfed by earth up to his neck, unable to move his hands or feet. Clay's counterpart shook his head violently and yelled out curses to Clay, who simply grinned and tipped his hat to him.

The whole ordeal was over in just a few short seconds, with Raimundo and Clay high-fiving at their accomplishments. Omi was busy talking to his frozen evil self, explaining how he could have done 'so much better and not brought shame' upon them both.

Kimiko grinned to herself at the sight, and turned to look for Jack. She saw him huddled up against the shelves of Chi and gasped. She ran over to him and grabbed his arms "What happened to you?" She asked worriedly.

"I got stabbed" Jack replied with a weak smile.

His pale face was even more drained of colour than usual and Kimiko immediately flung his arm around her shoulder and hoisted him up, calling for the others.

The three boys rushed over, and Raimundo felt a sting of guilt at his forgetting of Jack's situation. Kimiko insisted they went home right away to fix Jack's injuries, but Omi shook his head.

"We cannot go home! Master Fung said we must destroy our enemies! We must finish them like Raimundo will finish all of the delicious food in the kitchen!" He said emphatically.

Almost as if on cue, the Monk's evil Chis began to laugh. Even Omi's counterpart in the ice, began chuckling, with the ice breaking more with each breath he took.

All of a sudden, they broke free of their imprisonments and stood before them. Raimundo, Kimiko, Clay, and Omi assumed fighting stances, ready to take on their evil counterparts again, leaving Jack leaning against Kimiko.

However, their evil halves did not attack. Instead, they began to fade into the purple smoke they had appeared from, laughing maniacally. Then, they were gone.

It appeared that was the last straw for Jack, who immediately after the Evil Chis had vanished, fainted.

Jack awoke in the Temple infirmary. He took a deep breath in and clutched at his side, feeling a familiar pang of pain. He looked around slowly and saw Kimiko sitting next to him on a stool.

"You're finally awake!" She said almost expectantly.

Jack groaned "How long have I been out" he grumbled.

"Around…" Kimiko looked at her watch "Around 12 hours."

Jack sat upright in his bed and winced.

Kimiko got up and pushed him back down onto the bed "Rest. It's what you need."

"Is everyone else okay?" Jack asked.

Kimiko laughed at him "Of course, they didn't get stabbed." She said plainly.

Kimiko yelled out the door "He's awake, guys."

With that, Omi, Clay and Raimundo peeked around the corner and walked into the infirmary room.

"Oh Jack! I cannot believe you are alive! I thought for sure someone with your lack of skill would have died!"

Raimundo slapped Omi on the back of the head and rolled his eyes. "You did good Jack." He said.

Clay nodded "That was a pretty deep cut, partner. The fact you managed to stand, let alone do the Wudai Cosmos… Well, that deserves some respect." And he tipped his hat.

There was silence in the room as Jack smiled proudly at the respect he had garnered. However, it was interrupted as Master Fung walked into the room.

The four able-bodied monks bowed at his presence, and Master Fung nodded in return.

He walked over to Jack and smiled "You have done your fellow warriors a great service." He said.

Jack raised an eyebrow "By getting stabbed?"

"No Jack. You have finally reached the level of your fellow Monks."

Omi could not contain his grin "Does that mean we are now ready to become Dragons!" He yelled.

Master Fung nodded "Yes. You demonstrated something that all Dragons must have; the ability to work as a team."

"But we did not beat them! They got away!" Omi said.

"Though I did say the task was to defeat your Reverse Chis, the real test was if you were able to work as a team in the face of great adversity." Master Fung said.

There was a brief silence before Clay spoke "Guess it's a good thing we practiced the team move so much!"

Raimundo smirked "I'm surprised the Wudai Cosmos worked."

Master Fung was silent for a moment before he explained "Your Reverse Chis were unable to withstand the Wudai Cosmos because they were not a team."

Jack snorted "That doesn't make sense. Why-"

Kimiko intervened before anyone had the chance to "It doesn't have to make sense, it's just what happened!"

Master Fung nodded "The preparations for your Dragon Ceremony will begin as soon as Jack has recovered!" he said with a smile.


	18. The Xiaolin Dragons

Whoa! Long time, no update! Sorry everyone, my life has been hectic!

Anyway! Here we are, chapter 18! It's come so far, we're definetely getting close to the end. I can't promise an excellent ending either, I'm no good at fighting scenes or conclusions ^_^".

This story actually reached 50 reviews, which is just unbelievable to me! Thank you so much :)

To my regular reviewers: Nimeneko; MoonHeart13; TiggetNeko and xXBraveSoulXx, I thank you! You guys have been with me for such a long time (some since almost the start!), and your consistent reviews make me want to keep uploading :).

And thanks to a new reviewer; GameGuy20100.

So yes! Thank you everyone! Please enjoy chapter 18!

* * *

It was three days of bed rest before the injured Jack Spicer was able to walk around without pain. His wound closed quickly, thanks to Jack realising his elemental metal was an excellent healing aid, being bio-organic and sterile. Each day, he would change the metal in his wound and make a smaller and smaller amount, causing the wound to close in on itself, in a way. He informed Kimiko that the procedure was called 'packing' and was something he picked up while he devoted some time to studying medicine in his late teens. Although Kimiko's jaw dropped when she first heard Jack had studied such a thing, she quickly regained composure; Jack was full of surprises.

Although he was able to walk without the crippling pain, the other Wudai monks agreed it was not wise for Jack to train, as the wound may open again. Jack did not fight this suggestion; a break from training was certainly welcome. Raimundo on several occasions suggested that someone stab him, so he would be able to take a break from training as well, to which Jack would roll his eyes and reply "Hey Surferboy, it's not as fun as it looks."

In the days following Jack's release from the infirmary, Kimiko spent most nights at Jack's little abode, waiting on him and ensuring his wound was still intact and healing. She slept the first two nights on a foldout sofa Jack had his robots build for her, but spent the last night in his bed following a long and humorous discussion they had about Omi's ego.

Around a week after Jack's incident, Master Fung announced at breakfast that the Dragon ceremony was to be held that afternoon. He informed them that the ceremony was to be held on top of the mountain that the five warriors had gathered after regaining control of the world from Wuya all those years ago. The very same mountain that Jack had promised ice-cream to the monks, which he had only just had the opportunity to make good on.

After breakfast, the five monks separated to their respective areas to commence getting ready for the ceremony. Raimundo went immediately to the bathroom and began styling his hair meticulously, Omi to the garden to practice his forms in case the monks asked for a demonstration and Clay to the kitchen, where he engulfed large amounts of food.

Jack and Kimiko retreated back to his house, with Kimiko using the bathroom and Jack going to his closet. Jack looked in and sighed deeply, with an obligatory roll of his eyes. He pulled out the Xiaolin robes he had been given when he first came to the temple, that he had stuffed into the closet, not wanting anything to do with them. He knew there was no expectation on him to wear the robes, but he felt the situation called for it. He donned the red Xiaolin shirt and long black pants, tying his Wudai sash around his waist. He walked over to a mirror and nodded, satisfied that he had made the right choice. He looked for a moment to the goggles on top of his head and removed them. He frowned at himself in the mirror and immediately put them back on, tussling his red hair around them.

Kimiko called out from the bathroom "You know Jack, I never asked you why your evil half had green eyes." She said, stating more than questioning.

Jack raised an eyebrow to the closed bathroom door "Uh. That would be because red is opposite to green on the colour spectrum." He said patronisingly.

Kimiko opened the door and glared at him, unimpressed "I always thought you just wore contact lenses."

Jack was taken aback "What? Why would I wear contact lenses to _make _my eyes look like this?" He asked.

"Because it makes you look more evil?" Kimiko said with a roll of her eyes.

"Yeah well, I think we've pretty much established I'm not evil anymore. I mean, it was good while I was trying to take over the world, it made me look edgy… but sorry to disappoint, my eyes are actually just this colour." Jack replied.

Kimiko smiled and walked over to him "Well I like them." She said firmly, and kissed him on his lips.

Jack smiled as the kiss broke and touched her face with his hand "You look great."

Kimiko shrugged "I know."

"Hah. Well we better go, it's almost time." Jack said, trying to ignore Kimiko's honest answer.

Kimiko nodded, and they met the other monks in the courtyard and walked up to the hill the ceremony was to be held at. They all wore traditional Xiaolin robes with their sashes, and Omi was very pleased to see Jack wearing his robes.

All of the monks that resided at the temple were waiting, and Master Fung pointed them towards where the soon-to-be-Dragons would sit.

They took their positions, and Master Fung began.

"My young monks, you have finally attained the knowledge and wisdom needed to become Dragons. I am so proud." He said. "I am especially proud of our newest ally, Jack Spicer, who has proven to be one of the fastest people to have ever reached the Dragon level."

This statement was met with claps from the temple monks and smiles from all of his fellow Wudai Warriors. Well, all except for Omi, who sat on the end looking dejected before finally nodding and clapping along.

As the clapping subsided, Master Fung continued "Your advancement to Dragon Warriors will see you gain new uniforms, the same colour as your Elemental Auras."

Master Fung walked to Omi, handing him a silver Xiaolin shirt and bowed. Moving onto Clay, he gave a green Xiaolin shirt, to which Clay tipped his hat "Much obliged, Master Fung." As Master Fung bowed.

Coming to Jack, he handed him a pale grey shirt and smiled "You have done very well, young Jack." Jack smiled back at him and bowed his head as Master Fung bowed to him.

Kimiko grinned as she saw her new robes and took them off Master Fung, holding them close to her face "Thank goodness it's not red!" She said, admiring the dark orange dress she was now to wear. Master Fung chuckled and bowed to her, as he had for the previous three monks.

Finally, he stood in front of Raimundo. He had no more Xiaolin robes to give. "Raimundo. You were given the role of Shoku Warrior, leader of the Xiaolin monks. There is no robe for you."

At this, Raimundo's face fell. He could not believe he was missing out on an advancement, again! He opened his mouth to protest, but before he could, Master Fung interrupted.

"You already wear the robe of the leader, your black Xiaolin shirt. However, for your advancement to Dragon, you gain a sash. This sash has the elemental colours of all your fellow team mates, and represents your duty to keep them safe." Master Fung paused "Do you accept this sash, Raimundo? Knowing that it means you must continue to be leader?"

Raimundo's face softened and he grinned "Of course Fung-daddy!" He said looking to the other monks "That is of course, if this lot are still happy to have me lead."

Nods met the statement from all of the monks, with even Omi having a smile stuck on his face.

Raimundo nodded and took the sash from Master Fung, who bowed.

"Now my Monks! You have become Dragons! Your years of training have paid off, and you are now able to proudly wear your robes. Your Elemental powers are now at their strongest and you will have the strength as a team, to defeat the Elementalists when they rise." Master Fung said.

Raimundo raised his eyebrows "After all these years of training, all we get for getting to Dragons is becoming a little bit stronger? Sounds like a rip-off to me."

Master Fung took in a long suffering sigh. "Omi, if you please." He said, motioning to the edge of the mountain.

Omi grinned "Of course Master Fung! My superior Dragon skills will demonstrate!"

With that, he took a deep breath, and brought his arms from his side, to above his head. He held them there, and then pushed them to in front of him, and a torrent of water shot from his hands straight off the edge of the cliff. He raised his hands above his head once again, and the water turned to ice, raining small, rice sized pieces down on the ceremony. He then spun around, and drwe the water and ice toward his hands, before shooting it out above his head and creating a wall of flowing water. His final testament to the new power he attained was to take the wall of water and create replicas of his fellow monks riding a full sized Dojo.

Raimundo's eyes slowly returned to their normal size "Yeah, I guess that's pretty cool."

Clay flipped his hat off, exposing his blonde hair "Are you kidding Rai? That was cooler than an ice-cube in a milk machine! I'm thinking it's my turn now!"

And with that, the five Dragons Warriors began creating elemental master pieces on the edge of the mountain they had been allies for the first time all those years ago.


	19. Making Plans

Hi everyone!

Sorry once again for the delay, life gets hectic, you know what I mean!

So firstly, thank you to XxBraveSoulxX, TiggetNeko and Moonheart13 for their helpful and encouraging reviews!

Thank you also to the people who Favorited and followed this story :).

We're actually coming fairly close to the end of this story, and it's starting to wrap up. I'm really no good with writing endings, so don't hold any hope for a developed ending, it'll probably be abrupt, sadly!

So here we go! Please enjoy, and let me know what you think!

* * *

After the five new Dragons had finished experimenting with their newfound strength, and the Dragon Ceremony was over, there was not a great deal to do at the temple. They agreed that they would each take a few days off to visit family or have a mini-holiday, and 'let their hair up' as Omi would say.

Raimundo immediately left for Brazil, taking only his surfboard, which he shrunk with the Changing Chopsticks, and his wallet.

Clay decided to venture back to his Daddy's ranch in Texas, and arranged to ride with his sister, who used the Wings of Tinabi on her motorbike.

Omi roped Dojo to taking him to visit Master Monk Guan, to see if he had any words of wisdom for 'the strongest of the Dragons' in Omi's words.

As soon as they decided on holidays, Kimiko had made plans to see her father in Japan, but had no way of getting there quickly. She asked Jack if he would mind flying her there in one of his hovercrafts, and he willingly accepted. He told her that all she had to do to be picked up was to text him, and he'd be there in around half an hour. Kimiko had cocked her head and laughed at this, before stating that she expected him to accompany her so he could be introduced to her father- as her boyfriend.

Jack was not entirely comfortable with this idea, but with some gentle coaxing from Kimiko and a persuasive kiss, he agreed.

As they were loading their things into the hover craft, Jack paused and looked at her. She caught him staring, and smiled at him, before continuing to double check she had enough shoes and coats to weather the three days in Japan.

Jack frowned to himself and began making final preparations to take off, though his thoughts remained on Kimiko. She was just so perfect; feisty, clever and grounded, everything Jack assumed he wanted in a future wife. He stopped what he was doing for a moment, realising that he considered Kimiko 'future wife' material. He resumed the final checks, racking his brain for an answer as to why this might be.

The first thought he had was that perhaps he was falling in love, but he quickly removed this from his mind on the grounds of logic. The barely knew each other, really. Of course, they had admitted they liked each other but that could not possibly lead to love so quickly! His reasoning shifted to the fact that he and Kimiko had been intimate together. "That makes more sense." He assured himself.

That just left the explanation of why he saw Kimiko as wife material. A wife was a serious step, by any standards and he had not even been interested in having a fling with anyone, let alone a serious commitment.

"Jack! Let's go already!" Kimiko yelled from the passenger seat.

Shaking his head, he got into the cockpit after his final checks and they took off.

* * *

The new Dragons returned from their holidays feeling well rested and with clear heads. Raimundo had three days of beard growing, and a lazy smile on his face as the others joined him in the temple grounds.

Omi appeared more energetic than usual, and Clay was hungrily eating some Ribs he had brought back from Texas.

Jack and Kimiko walked in, hand in hand, and Raimundo raised an eyebrow. "Something you two want to say?" He asked.

Jack rolled his eyes, and Kimiko answered for both of them, "I'm sure you already knew, but Jack and I are… dating." She said.

Omi grinned widely. "That is most wonderful news, Jack and Kimiko! I hope you are both engaging in safe sexual practices and I wish you much happiness for your futures!"

Omi's statements had been met with stunned silences and shocked expressions. Omi noticed this and commented. "I am not as naïve as you would all believe!"

Clay sensed it to be the right time to interject, "Right. Well, thanks for that Omi. Kimiko, Jack, we're very happy for y'all." He drawled.

Raimundo nodded his head in agreement before adding. "But if you hurt her Jack, we'll kill you."

Jack frowned, "I don't think that's going to be a problem."

"This is a true fact, Jack Spicer!" Omi said. "For you are most weak compared to Kimiko!"

"Alright, alright. That's enough." Kimiko said, silencing the boys. "Now that we've come back from holidays, we need to discuss the Elementalists."

"I don't see why we can't just predict when they're gonna appear. Master Fung said they'd come when the planet's align, why can't you just have a little look-see up there?" Clay said, looking to Jack.

"For your information, space is not exactly my field of study." Jack said with a huff. "Besides, I already asked Fung; He said there was no way to predict their coming because they're elemental. Their coming makes the planets align, so we won't know until they're actually here. It's a bit of a stupid prophesy." He finished, shrugging his shoulders.

"When they actually appear is beside the point" Kimiko pointed out. "What we really need to do, is find out how to defeat them."

This was met with nods and thoughtful looks from the boys.

Kimiko raised an eyebrow, a patronising look on her face, "Well? Any ideas?"

Clay was the first to speak, "There didn't seem to be that many of them, maybe we can take 'em if we fight until we're more exhausted than a prize bull at a rodeo."

Raimundo slapped his forehead. "Nice. But they were, like, fifty stories high!"

"Not to be mentioning there is an Elementalist for _every Dragon ever._" Omi pointed out.

"Guys, that means there's going to be…" Jack counted quickly on his fingers. "Around 4000 of them. That's assuming the tradition of Xiaolin Dragons only goes back a thousand years."

"But Master Fung said the Sheng Gong Wu were created _ten _thousand years ago!" Kimiko said, throwing her hands in the air.

"It seems we will be requiring Chase and Wuya's help after all." Omi said, placing his head on his fist.

Raimundo slapped his fist into his other hand. "They're _Heylin!_ We never trust the Heylin side!"

"Whoa there partner, if I remember correctly, Spicer here was on the Heylin side before he became one of our best allies. Not to mention, you had your very own stint with Wuya."

"Why has everyone got to bring that up?!" Raimundo said, frustrated.

"Because it happened, Rai. You and Jack are both proof that 'once evil, always evil' doesn't apply." Kimiko said, gently touching Raimundo's shoulder.

Raimundo shrugged Kimiko's hand off. "I don't trust them."

"I do not believe _any_one trusts Wuya and Chase, but in this situation, they have nothing to lose." Omi said.

"The talking billiard ball is right." Jack said. "If they had offered their help in any other format, I'd be a little wary. But we _are _talking about the end of the world here. How can they rule it if there isn't a world to rule?"

Raimundo nodded. "Alright. We'll accept their help. I'm guessing we'll need all the help we can possibly get."

The Dragons nodded and looked solmonely at one another.

Suddenly, Dojo burst into the room. "Kids! Kids! We've got big trouble! The Elementalists are out!"

Jack's eyes opened widely and he pressed a button on his heli-pack. A sort of spy-glass presented itself from his pack, "Day time telescope I built for exactly this." He said to the puzzled looks greeting him.

He stepped outside and looked into the sky, "The planets are aligned. They really are here…"


	20. Allies

Hi everyone! Chapter 20, already! Good gosh! Sorry it's somewhat late, my university semester has started back and I was trying to hold on to the last little remnant of summer! Gotta love the Australian heat!

So, as usual,I'd like to thank my regular reviewers: Moonheart13, (lazy xD)XxBraveSoulxX and TiggetNeko.

I hope you enjoy this chapter! Do let me know what you think!

* * *

Dojo informed the Dragons of the location of the Elementalists. It was almost exactly the same place as they had been in their previous unauthorised attack, though this time, they were apparently moving toward the temple.

"What are we gonna do?" Clay said; a slight amount of panic evident in his voice.

"We fight." Raimundo said. "We've never stepped down from a challenge before, and we're not going to start now. Omi, go and get Chase and Wuya. Kim, Clay and Jack, we're going to hit them head on."

Kimiko frowned. "Just because we're stronger now, doesn't mean we can beat however many of these things there are! We haven't even _tried _our new group attack!"

"I knew taking a day of the holidays was a terrible idea! Now we are unprepared!" Omi wailed.

"Hey, what gives! Surfer boy gave us orders" Jack said, pointing to Raimundo. "He knows what he's on about. If he thinks we can fight and win, we can."

Raimundo threw his hands in the air. "Thank you! Finally someone sees the light!"

"I dunno partner. Kim and Omi have a point. We're more unprepared than my Aunty Mabel on Thanksgiving."

" We've been unprepared before, and we won. We can do it again! Come on guys, we're the Xiaolin Warriors!" Raimundo said, trying to rally his team.

Kimiko sighed. "So what's your battle plan then? You don't expect us to just go in and fight solo do you?"

Raimundo frowned slightly. "Hmm. Okay. Clay and Kimiko, you two team up and attack the start of the Elementalist flow, Jack and I will break up the middle sections. Then, when Omi gets back with Chase and Wuya, they can attack the groups that Jack and I broke up."

"Makes sense. Which Sheng Gong Wu will we bring?" Clay asked.

Master Fung, at that moment, strode into the room. "Sheng Gong Wu will not work on these creatures. They are elemental beings, and the opposite of your elemental powers. Sheng Gong Wu would be irrelevant. "

Jack groaned. "Perfect."

"Do not despair my Dragons." Master Fung said as he pulled out a pocket watch "This watch only works because all of the parts are moving in unison. They are all committed to one goal, making the watch work. You my Dragons, must be committed to defeating evil and work as one to achieve this goal."

Jack's eye twitched. "You can't be serious. Pocket watches? We're going to take on a world-annihilating force and you're comparing us to pocket watches?"

Omi gasped slightly at the outburst Jack had, and waited for Master Fung's biting reply.

Master Fung's face fell momentarily before he regained composure. "There is sentiment in even the smallest of objects, Jack Spicer. Just because you cannot see the value in it, does not mean it is worthless."

Jack, although not fully understanding Master Fung's words, felt somewhat chastised. He took a long breath in, and regained his adult composure. "Sorry Master Fung. I will endeavor to… see the worth in everything" he said with a wave of his hand.

"Stop wasting time!" Kimiko yelled, "Elementalists are out, remember!"

Raimundo, who had been absorbed with watching Jack and Master Fung verbally spar, snapped back to reality. "Okay! Omi, you and Dojo go and get Chase and Wuya and come to where we are, then-"

Omi cut Raimundo off. "But how will I know where you are?" He asked innocently.

Jack tossed him a small LCD screen with a few buttons on either side. "That's a tracker Cue-ball. I'll set the location when we get to the Elementalists, then just follow the automated voice."

"Oh I see! Whose voice will I be following?" Omi asked

Jack raised an eyebrow. "The voice of the genius who made it. Mine!"

Raimundo coughed loudly and obviously. "Are you done? Can I finish explaining the plan _now?"_

Everyone nodded and waited for their directions.

"As I was saying before I was interrupted for the billionth time" Raimundo said shooting a glare at Omi and Jack. "Omi will go and get Chase and Wuya with Dojo. Clay, Kim and Jack, we're going to find the Elementalists and break them up like I said earlier." He finished his sentence with a nod.

"Well alright then partners, let's go save the world!" the Texan yelled.

* * *

Omi took a deep breath as they neared Chase and Wuya's palace. It was still as uninviting on the outside as he had remembered from the last time he was there.

Dojo landed them safely on the large entrance and Omi leapt off him and strode purposefully to the front 'door', the entrance to their palatial home.

"Heh, I'll just wait here and uh, keep the front door safe!" Dojo called.

Omi smiled briefly "Okay Dojo."

He took one last deep breath, before he went to knock on the door. To Omi's somewhat surprise, the door simply opened. Chase and Wuya were waiting expectantly, their baby playing on the ground with one of the Warrior cats.

"Ah, hello little monk. What brings you to our humble home?" Chase began.

"Elementalists finally escape?" Wuya finished, looking at her fingernails.

Omi frowned. "I am not so little any more, Chase Young! I am now the Dragon of Water, and I have come to request your assistance beating these Elementalists." He said, sounding proud, rather than proposing a request.

Wuya raised an eyebrow. "It's good to see you're not butchering the English language as much-"

Chase silenced her with a hand and looked at Omi. "And how exactly will we be assisting you, Dragon of Water?"

Omi explained Raimundo's plan to an inexpressive Chase and unimpressed Wuya.

Wuya was the first to speak. "That plan will never work. No one is strong enough to beat the Elementalists."

Chase took a deep breath. "No, the plan may work." He pinched his brow "But you will require your full powers, Wuya."

Wuya's eyes widened and she grinned. "Oh really, Chase? You'll give me my powers back?" she said as she latched on to his arm.

"Get off me woman. You will only regain your powers temporarily. Long enough to weaken the Elementalists while the Dragons figure out a way to completely destroy them."

And with that statement, Chase clicked his fingers. A Warrior cat came from the shadows, with a decorative bowl in its mouth, and gave it to Chase.

Chase looked Wuya in the eyes. "Drink this."

Wuya eyed it sceptically. "And how do I know this isn't poison?" She asked.

"Because, Wuya, we require your aid to defeat the Elementalists." Chase replied coolly.

"I swear to you Chase, if this is a trick, I will destroy you." Wuya said, pointing to Chase's chest.

Chase rolled his eyes. "Just drink, witch."

Wuya took a deep breath and lifted the bowl to her mouth to drink. She took it in and pulled the bowl away, a semi-horrified look on her face. She dropped the ornate bowl and let out a primal yell, as she felt her power surge through her body. A green energy erupted from her body, through her eyes, out of her mouth and from her fingertips. She was raised into the air, and the green energy became blinding, before a small explosion rocked the area.

The baby giggled as she watched her mother float gently back to earth.

Wuya flipped her red hair back off her face and grinned widely "Who's ready to kick some butt?"

With that, she raised her signature rock creatures out of the ground and cackled. The rock creatures assembled themselves in formation and saluted their master.

The baby gurgled as Chase swooped her up in his arms, moving her from where a rock creature had recently erupted. He placed her down in the company of a Warrior cat and clicked his fingers. The warrior cat picked the baby up by the collar of her garment and called her away.

Wuya noticed this and created a short, fat rock creature. "Ensure my daughter is well looked after." She said simply.

She walked over to the baby, with the guardian rock creature following her, and placed a small kiss on the baby's forehead.

"Let us leave!" Omi said, striding out of the palace.

Chase nodded and clicked his fingers, hundreds of warrior cats bursting from the shadows and flowing. Wuya followed on the shoulders of her rock monster army.


	21. To Battle

Whoa! Long time no update! Sorry guys, uni has been kicking my butt seven different ways.

I seemed to get a fair few faves and follow based on this last chapter, so to everyone who did- a very big thank you!

Also a massive thank you to the people who so kindly reviewed: GameGuy20100, XxBraveSoulxX, Jac Bandit (Thank you for your lovely comment :D), Uncle J and SoulMore. You guys are the reason I keep writing, so thank you very much!

This fanfic has... I think 3 more chapters left. So we're well on our way to wrapping up now :)

* * *

As Raimundo, Clay, Kimiko and Jack arrived at the battlefield in one of Jack's hovercrafts; they noticed how devastating their enemy could be.

Everywhere the Elementalists had been, they left a trail of destruction; broken trees, smashed rocks, even powerful rivers seemed to have been diverted because of their strength.

Jack took a deep breath. He knew the Elementalists were powerful, but he had not expected them to be so destructive. The last time they faced them there were only a dozen, having one hundred times that would near impossible to defeat.

Kimiko spoke from the backseat."I think I can see them, in the horizon. It doesn't look like there are too many"

No one replied, hoping Kimiko was correct. As they neared the Elementalists, it was shown that Kimiko could not have been further from the truth. There were literally thousands of the creatures, all swarming and moving toward the temple: toward them. The sound, as they approached the Elementalists became deafening, forcing Jack to activate a soundproof barrier for the hovercraft. The Elementalists seemed larger than when they first fought them, now resembling the height of a skyscraper. Jack, although keeping his adult composure outwardly, was feeling very nervous- scared even- at the prospect of fighting and perhaps losing against the Elementalists.

Raimundo, who was sitting in the front seat with Jack, turned to him. "Alright Spicer, go time. Land this baby and let's fight."

Jack nodded and landed them a safe distance from the Elementalist path. He opened the hatch and Kimiko, Raimundo and Clay leapt from the craft. Jack, still feeling his nerves, stumbled and fell on the ground. He looked around quickly before picking himself up quickly and removing his long black coat.

Kimiko stifled a patronizing laugh at Jack's misfortune and walked over to him. Placing a gentle kiss on his cheek, she moved her lips to his ear. "If we don't make it out of this alive, I just want you to know these last few months; the months I've spent with you, have been the best of my life."

Jack smiled weakly at her, and took her face in his hands, and kissed her. "We will make it out alive. We'll fight, and we'll win."

Kimiko smiled sadly up at him. "I hope you're right."

Raimundo yelled at them, ruining their moment. "Come on you two, we've got a freakin' world to save! Stop locking lips and let's go!"

Kimiko nodded sternly and yelled. "Dragon Fire!" With that, she illuminated the same colour as her Dragon Aura- dark orange.

She levitated herself into the air, and yelled to the three remaining monks. "Well don't just stand there!"

The boys nodded and called out their Dragon elements and illuminated as Kimiko had in the colour of their auras. Raimundo was the exception, as he illuminated to a light blue- the same colour as his Wudai aura.

With that, Raimundo and Kimiko levitated themselves to the battle, Clay became engulfed by the earth and Jack made a sort of path with his molten metal, which he skated on; secretly thanking his mother for forcing him to take figure skating lessons when he was younger.

Clay was spat out in front of the Elementalists and began causing craters and landslides under their feet, which made the first few topple on to the ones behind them.

Kimiko joined Clay at the front of the Elementalists procession and rained down a lava-like fire from the air. Her aerial attack was unsuccessful however, as she failed to realize the Elementalists were made up partly of fire themselves; they simply absorbed the fire she had summoned.

Kimiko bit her lip and frowned, searching her brain for an alternative that would not aid the Elementalists. Levitating in deep thought above the Elementalists meant she was not aware of a giant elemental arm swinging towards her. It made contact, and she was flung from her spot in the air into a grove of trees several kilometers away from the battle. She tried to shake off the pain, and decided to gather her thoughts for a moment, trying to construct a plan in her head and making her way back to the battle.

Raimundo and Jack made quick work of breaking up the middle section of the Elementalists. Jack formed his metal into razor sharp lengths, and cut at the leg-like supports of the Elementalists. Raimundo, using a similar plan, created a literal blade of air that sliced through their arms, and using a wind tunnel, sent them into space where they exploded. The result was legless and armless Elemental beings, and fireworks as a result of Raimundo's inventive disposal of the excess. Jack looked up at Raimundo hovering above the Elementalists, slicing away, and looked to the long line of Elementalists that was still to come. He bit the inside of his lip, realizing the Elementalists were faster and greater in number than the four Dragons could handle. He threw the thought from his head as he narrowly missed a huge, stomping foot. They would need to keep fighting until Chase, Wuya and Omi arrived.

Almost as if by coincidence, their allies bounded into the battle. Chase began yelling out various Martial arts moves; "Dog eating biscuit" "Fan swinging sword!", and leapt his way up an Elementalist, before sliding down its back and breaking it in two. Raimundo quickly shot the two halves of the fallen enemy into space, creating more fireworks.

Chase looked briefly at Jack and nodded. "Spicer."

Jack sliced at another Elementalist and replied curtly. "Chase."

Chase snorted and sneered, before leaping his way to destroying other Elementalists, with his warrior cats clawing and biting at anything they could.

Wuya cackled loudly as her rock monsters wrestled with the Elementalists and Clay used his Dragon Element to topple the creatures, before Omi froze any part of them that was not made of water. To complete the scenario, Clay jumped and smashed the fallen Elementalist into millions of tiny pieces, and moved onto the next enemy.

As Kimiko returned to battle, she noticed that the Elementalists were growing in number. She frowned in confusion as she hovered above her fellow monks, before realizing their enemies were regenerating. She gasped her panic and darted her eyes around, automatically searching for Jack to ensure his safety. She located him and breathed out relief to see he was still fighting.

She landed herself next to him, dodging the swing of an angry Elementalist "Jack! We can't keep fighting like this!" She yelled, trying to make herself heard over the deafening roar of battle.

Jack laid a thick metal shield over the tops of their heads. "What?" He replied.

"I said we can't keep fighting like this!" Kimiko repeated.

Jack grunted as an Elementalist tried to smash into the metal barrier. "Why? Give me the short version" he said, letting out another grunt as the shield weakened.

"They regenerate! We can't beat them!" Kimiko yelled.

At that moment, Jack realized his metal barrier was not going to hold, and he pushed Kimiko and himself out of the way of the Elementalists' fury.

Kimiko surrounded them both in flames and shot them high into the air, above the fighting.

Jack grinned widely. "I'm not getting burnt! This is so cool!"

"Focus Jack. How are we going to beat the Elementalists if they just keep rebuilding themselves?"

Jack bit his lip and looked up. "You said they regenerate, right?"

"Yeah…" Kimiko said, unsure of the direction of Jack's thoughts.

"Well what would happen if they were absorbed? They wouldn't be able to regenerate because there would be nothing left!"

"I don't follow." Kimiko said, her eyebrows knitted together.

"If _we _absorb _their _powers, we could stop them!" Jack said, his eyes glinting with excitement.

Kimiko sneered at him. "We _generate_power, not absorb it, Jack!"

"No, no! I think it's going to work!" He said quickly "We have to tell the others!"


	22. Defeat

What's this? An update in less than a month?! What is this sorcery!

haha, I've had a few days break as I've submitted eleven million assignments, so I figured I'd quickly update!

Thanks to Moonheart13 for her review! And thanks also to the handful of people who faved/followed this story :)!

Do let me know what you think! And as always: Enjoy!

* * *

Kimiko signalled to Raimundo that the Dragons needed to convene. Raimundo nodded and swept Clay and Omi up in a tornado like wind. The five Xiaolin Dragons met in a secluded area away from the fight, leaving Wuya and Chase to continue the fight.

"This better be important Kimiko. The Elementalists are heading for the Temple." Raimundo said sternly.

Kimiko pursed her lips. "They Elementalists are regenerative. They can't be destroyed." She said simply.

Clay and Omi let out a long groan, as they realised why they had not seemed to make any progress on the destruction of the Elementalists.

Raimundo pinched the bridge of his nose. "There are literally tens of thousands of these things, just because we can't see the end of them doesn't mean they're regenerating."

Kimiko relayed what she had seen when she was above the battle; how the Elementalists had pieced themselves back together, despite their elemental bodies being destroyed.

"This is most worrying." Omi said gravely. "How are we to beat something that cannot be beaten!"

"It's going to be harder than a –" Clay started.

Jack held up his hands. "Before the Cowboy makes another incomprehensible statement; I think I have the solution."

Clay pursed his lips. "This better be good, Jack."

Jack took a deep breath. "Okay so, I think we should absorb them."

Silence met his statement, as Kimiko's face was covered with vindication.

"Dude. I know you're new to this and everything, but even you know that we don't absorb stuff. We make it." Raimundo pointed out.

"Have you ever _tried _absorbing your elements?" Jack asked.

The other Dragons shook their heads.

"Obviously you four haven't explored the full potential of your elements, then." Jack said with a haughty smile.

"Hurry up Jack, those dirty snakes are getting closer to the temple!" Clay drawled.

Jack shook his head. "Long story short, I think we can absorb these guys into us. Take on their elements."

There was momentary silence before Raimundo spoke up. "Well we aren't beating them the other way. We might as well try." He turned to Jack. "How exactly do you absorb?"

Jack frowned momentarily. "It's like the power your generate, except it's coming from a different source. Yeah. Make sense?"

The others nodded uncertainly, which Jack took as confirmation, and so he explained his plan. Kimiko and Raimundo would fly into the air, a good distance above the Elementalists and absorb from the top. Omi would remain in the mid-section and absorb from there by himself, which he took as praise for being 'the best of the Xiaolin Dragons'. Jack and Clay would absorb from the base, being incapable of flight.

As the Dragons made their way back to the fight, they noticed how dangerously close the Elementalists were to the temple.

Jack frowned, realising that the Elementalists were moving quicker than before. Doing some quick physics, he calculated that they only had five minutes to defeat them before they reached the temple. He also realised that if they only had a few minutes left before they trashed the temple, that it would only be two minutes before they crushed his house. Jack took a breath and let it out quickly, accepting the fact that his house would be destroyed.

"Alright genius, get in position!" Raimundo yelled at Jack.

The other monks were already in their pre-agreed positions, all in front of the on-coming Elementalist surge. Jack took his position a few hundred meters away from Clay and braced himself. He looked over his shoulder, to spy the temple just over a kilometre away.

"We've got to hit hard, and fast! There's less than three minutes until they reach the-" Jack was cut off by the sound of his house being crushed beneath the huge monsters. Although he had briefly reconciled himself to losing his home, the sight and sound of it being crushed sent an unfamiliar rage coursing through him.

He let out a primal scream and focused his energy into absorbing the metal from the Elementalists. Extending his hands, he began to glow a pale grey and felt himself be shaken as the first burst of metal was absorbed into him. His scream turned into a yell, and although he was mesmerised by the sight of metal draining out of the gigantic monsters in front of him, he forced his eyes closed to better concentrate.

As soon as the others saw what Jack had begun, they followed suit. Clay sturdied himself with one foot in front of the other and extended his arms. He grunted as the first wave of earth was absorbed into his finger-tips, feeling the pressure of the element against his own strength. He shifted his feet slightly and pushed himself into the oncoming elements.

Kimiko and Riamundo, both hovering at the beginning of the Elemental horde nodded to each other and health out their hands, ready to absorb their elements. They were taken aback when the first shot of fire and air pushed them away from the Elementalists.

"What happened?!" Kimiko yelled at Raimundo.

"We can't stay still like Jack and Clay! We need to be able to get grounded, yo!" Raimundo yelled back.

Kimiko thought for a moment, keeping a careful eye on the Elementalists below them. She opened her eyes widely as she realised a solution. "Rai! I've got it!" She called.

Raimundo looked over to her after another failed attempt at absorbing the elements. "Shoot!"

"We have to be back to back!" She yelled to him.

Raimundo frowned for a moment before shrugging his shoulders "Can't be any worse than this!"

With that, they met in front of the Elementalists and but their backs against one another. They both held out their hands and concentrated, bracing for the elements to rush at them. To their surprise, they were both able to absorb their respective elements. They pushed their backs into each other and slowly, with the force of the elements surging into them, began to spin. The more of the Elementalists they absorbed, the faster they spun, until they were simply a blur of red fire and white wind, swirling around each other. Kimiko focused herself, taking precise breaths and closing her eyes. Raimundo yelled his way to concentration, a single, long 'argh' that saw him focus himself on absorbing the element.

Omi, who had been absorbing the Elementalists from a few seconds after Jack, had originally faced the same problem as Raimundo and Kimiko. However, he remedied the situation by forming a large, sturdy chunk of ice from the back of his neck, the ground a few meters below him. He pushed into the ice as the water flowed rapidly toward him, though slowly felt himself gain control of it. He became less and less reliant on the ice keeping him steady and instead pushed himself into the element he was absorbing. The nine dots of his forehead lit up as he achieved a quite command of the element surging into his fingers. He made no noise, and had the surroundings been completely silent, even his breaths would have been hard to hear.

However, the actual situation was far from silent. The Elementalists let out excruciated roars as their very beings were absorbed and dissipated. Their elemental bodies began to shrink and fall apart, and the thousands upon thousands of Elementalists before them began to crumble into hundreds.

After what seemed like hours, but was only a few minutes, there were only a handful of Elementalists left. Jack's left eye had begun twitching and he felt himself reach the limit of the power he was able to absorb. Digging his feet into the ground, he made one last attempt to draw the energy required to suck the last of the metal from the Elementalists. With a gurgled yell, he bunched his hands into fists and absorbed the last few streams of metal from the monsters. He turned to the others, who were also absorbing the last of the Elementalists.

Jack sighed out a heavy breath and dropped to his knees. Kimiko floated gently down from the heavens and rested next to Jack, as Raimundo, Clay and Omi made their way over to them.

Wuya and Chase, who wore the scratched bodies and torn clothes of battle marched defiantly over to them.

"I'm impressed, Spicer. You actually managed to do something right; for once." Chase said, a smug grin on his face.

Raimundo chortled. "Who would've thought _Jack Spicer_ would be the one to bring down a supernatural, elemental horde of monsters!"

Wuya cackled along, remembering her former partner as a whingey, pathetic boy.

"Oh yes! Jack Spicer, you have been most inferior in the past!" Omi agreed, throwing his spherical yellow head back in laughter.

Jack merely stayed in his position on the floor, eyes looking dead ahead. Kimiko smiled to herself and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

As she left the kiss, she noticed Jack was in the same position, he hadn't softened at her touch. This was unusual. She looked around to see Jack's eyes, and noticing they were vacant, waved a hand in front of his face.

There was no response. She swung herself around to sit facing him and grabbed his shoulders, shaking violently.

"Jack! Jack! Snap out of it!"

The others stopped laughing (or grimacing in Chase's case) and focused their attention on Jack.

Clay raised an eyebrow from under his hat. "C'mon partner, stop horsing around."

Jack suddenly stood to his feet and wobbled, as his head swayed from side to side.

Everyone instinctively jumped back at Jack's sudden and fluid movement, and Raimundo let out a small, girlish scream.

Wuya's eyes had widened and she touched Chase's arm. "I think it's time to go, Chase."

Chase narrowed his eyes at her. "Yes, I believe you're right."

With that, Chase leapt away and Wuya summoned a rock creature that took her quickly off into the distance.

Raimundo squinted an eye in confusion and stopped mid-breath, before staring straight ahead and becoming rigid.

Kimiko looked around her as the fellow Dragons all stopped and looked dead ahead, not moving, barely breathing.

"C-Come on guys. Stop messing around…" Kimiko said, desperately hoping that this was part of a secret, elaborate plan.

She realised it was not, as she felt herself lose consciousness, her eyes focussing straight ahead.

They stood, rigid and still for a few minutes, before they all snapped back to reality suddenly.

Jack coughed and looked around him. "What the hell just happened?"

"I dunno partner. That was weirder than a –"

Jack waved a hand in Clay's direction. "I get it. What I want to know is-"

Jack stopped midsentence as a grey hue surrounded his form. He took a sudden breath in and realised that there was something else coming. He turned to look at his teammates, who were glowing their elemental colours.

Without warning, he felt his eyes widen and mouth fall open. His hands raised to the sky, and he felt the metal he had absorbed from the Elementalists rush out of his body. It was as though his very being was being sucked from the inside of his body, the pain was unimaginably intense.

He lifted his head slightly, locating the target of the elemental blizzard. It was sent straight into what he assumed was space, and was the cause of continual explosions in the atmosphere.

His legs grew heavy, and he fell to his knees, hands formed to fists, lifted above his head as metal poured out. It felt like hours that the metal he had absorbed was vacating his hands, and his weariness was almost consuming.

As if his body has realised it could take no more, it stopped. The metal, flowing from where he had absorbed it minutes ago, stopped.

Panting, he turned to his fellow Dragons. They too had let out the elements they had absorbed, and fell thoroughly fatigued, to the ground, promptly passing out.

For the second time in his Xiaolin career, Jack fainted.


	23. Recovery

Hey guys!

Long time no update!

So I got heaps of reviews on the last chapter, which is totally awesome, I'm glad you guys are enjoying it!

And by name, I'd like to thank: MoonHeart13, Jac Bandit, Midnight Mona, AlmightTaco123 (haha. nice), Sazaku21, Code R.R and the mystery guest reviewer!

This is actually the second last chapter of this fic! And as I've been saying for a while, I'm not really that good at wrapping up xD, so please don't expect anything too fancy for the end!

But thank you all so much for reviewing, watching and most importantly, waiting! I know I've been a bit slack sometimes, but I hope you've enjoyed :)

* * *

Jack awoke to the soft lighting of the Xiaolin Temple infirmary. He blinked his eyes wearily and his head flopped to the left; laying there were Omi and Clay. They both had oxygen masks on and IV drips. Frowning slightly, he turned his head to the right, to be met with Kimiko in the same medical garb laying next to an empty bed. All three of the Xiaolin Dragons around him were either sleeping or unconscious.

Turning his head back and looking up at the ceiling, he tried to rub his eyes. There was a sharp pain and he realised that he too had a drip. He felt his mouth and removed the oxygen mask resting there, puffing small, steady amounts of oxygen into his body. Taking a gentle breath, he suddenly remembered there was someone missing; Raimundo. He looked to either side again quickly, before heaving his body up and resting on his elbows. A monk walked quickly over to Jack, helping him to sit on the side of the bed.

He licked his lips slowly, speaking his first words since the battle, "Where's... Raimundo?"

"Dragon Raimundo is in the courtyard. If you remain quiet, I can escort you to him." The monk whispered to Jack.

Jack squinted his eyes, feeling suddenly awake. "I can walk myself."

The monk slid his eyes sideways, "With all due respect Dragon Jack, you have been unconscious for over one week. Your muscles are weary."

Jack snorted and pulled away from the monk "You kidding me baldy? A week? Now I _have _to talk to surfer-boy."

"Please, Dragon Jack, you may wake the others before they are ready! Please lower your voice." The monk said, trying to convey his point through whispers.

Jack rolled his eyes and stood to his feet. He felt weariness surround him, and he blinked his eyes sternly to force the feeling away. Taking a breath, he escorted himself out of the infirmary, leaning on the IV stand.

He made his way to the courtyard, passing several monks on the way, who bowed to him and wished him a speedy recovery.

He saw Raimundo sitting in a chair, IV stand next to him, observing some Koi fish in a pond.

Turning in his seat, he looked at Jack with a slight grin. "Told ya' we couldn't absorb elements."

Jack grunted in response, taking a chair next to him. "We beat them, didn't we?"

Raimundo looked at the red haired boy next to him, "It almost cost us our lives."

"I didn't know that would happen." Jack said solemnly.

Raimundo nodded and looked to the pond again. The two sat in silence for a while, each pondering their own thoughts.

The silence was broken when Raimundo sighed and turned to Jack. "So how's Kimiko?"

Jack raised an eyebrow. "She's not awake yet. The monk in the infirmary told me to leave."

Raimundo snorted, grinning and still looking straight at the Koi pond, "You really like her, huh?"

Jack turned to him. "Like her?" He snorted. "That's the understatement of the century."

Raimundo said nothing, instead choosing to nod slowly.

Jack suddenly felt uneasy, "Is… is that okay?"

Raimundo shrugged. "We were over ages ago, bro. But she's a special girl. Smart, strong, fire-y" He took a breath "Just… treat her right, okay? She's special to us, all of us."

Jack looked at him quizzically. "You make it sound like we're leaving or something."

Raimundo slapped a hand to his forehead "Damn it, Fung said I'd forget to tell you." He turned to face Jack, "He said something about now that we've beaten the ultimate evil and we're all Dragons, there isn't really a need for us."

Jack's head tilted to the side and his face contorted in confusion. "What are you _talking _about!"

Raimundo moved his hands in circles, "I dunno, some 'end of the cycle' crap, yadda yadda."

"So… we're not needed anymore?" Jack asked.

"Nah, we're still needed, but… not all the time. Like, I can move back to Rio… Clay can go back to" Raimundo paused as he got his Texan accent "Good 'ol Texas." He paused. "And you and Kim can… go wherever."

"How do you know we'll go together?" Jack asked.

"Dude. Please. She's yours now." Raimundo stood up, "I've been out here for hours! I've gotta go to the can."

Jack grimaced "Nice."

Raimundo shrugged "You're the one wearing a diaper."

Jack flinched in horror, and pulled at his hospital pants to reveal exactly what Raimundo had said.

"Dude, you've been out for like ten days. What do you expect?" Raimundo said with a chuckle.

Jack shuddered, making a mental note to get out of it as soon as he could.

After a few hours of getting his strength back and having a chat with Master Fung about leaving the Xiaolin temple, Jack got to work on bettering the equipment in the infirmary. He toiled away in his temporary quarters, a shed at the back of the Xiaolin temple, for what seemed like forever. In reality, it was only four hours, but whenever Jack worked on something that wasn't auto-bot related, it always felt longer than it actually was. He emerged in the infirmary and hooked up his devices to the recovering Dragons, fiddling with wires and cords until the infirmary looked like an intensive care unit.

He nodded and straightened out his jacket before walking out, confident that they would be better cared with his additions.

He took a deep breath and bit the inside of his lip, suddenly feeling very tired. He made a mental note for future escapes, "Take a rest before upgrading medical equipment after being unconscious for a week." His eyes slid sideways as he tried to come up with a better way to formulate his mental note, but quickly gave up and looked for a suitable place to rest. He found this place in Kimiko's old bed in the temple. Laying himself down on the ground, he muttered to himself about how uncomfortable it was and how he'd done her a service by giving her a real bed.

Jack closed his eyes to sleep, but found that his mind was too active. What on earth would happen now that they were 'no longer necessary' to the temple? It was not as if he had been a Xiaolin monk for long, but he felt a certain attachment, a belonging, to the new lifestyle he adopted.

Tossing and turned for a few more minutes, he deduced that sleep was not on the agenda and instead decided to go and meditate. He laughed to himself as he realised that meditation was something he had decided on doing willingly; a vast contrast to his previous notions on the subject.

He made his way to the temple courtyard and sat, cross legged on the ground. Taking deep breaths, he focused himself on looking inward to solve his current predicament; Kimiko.

* * *

Kimiko gently awoke with a deep breath. She opened her eyes groggily, and found that she was met with four Xiaolin Dragons staring at her. She let out a gasp, and in response, the four leapt backwards, crashing into things and each other.

"What are you guys _doing? _How long have you been watching me?" She said hoarsely.

"A few hours" Came Raimundo's flippant reply. "We all just lost fifty bucks to Jack."

Jack grinned proudly "They thought my machines were bogus and their prediction of you waking up would be wrong." He flicked his hands up in the air, and puffed air quickly out of his mouth. "You losers should know by now that I'm better than that."

Clay rolled his eyes, "Well partner, you _have _been wrong about a few things lately."

Omi, overcoming his defeat at the hands of Jack suddenly perked up, "Oh yes, that is true, Jack Spicer!"

Kimiko looked scathingly over to Omi and Clay, "He also came up with the only idea that saved the world."

The two accusing Dragons nodded and avoided Kimiko's fiery gaze.

"Calm down Kim, you just woke up." Raimundo said, his hand touching her shoulder.

A few minutes of Jack's questions about Kimiko's health lead to an awkward silence between the Dragons. The boys shuffled around and looked at the ground and each other, while Kimiko looked around the room, fixing her eyes on nothing in particular.

"Oh!" Raimundo said, suddenly remembering a talking point, "Fungo said we could leave the temple!"

Kimiko's eyes widened at Raimundo's flippant way of saying something so drastic, "What?!"

Clay pinched the bridge of his nose, "You couldn't have waited, oh I dunno, five more minutes? She's just woken up, partner."

Raimundo simply shrugged, "Awkward silences are weird."

"That is because we do not usually have them! Usually we are able to keep a conversation above water!" Omi said.

"You mean 'afloat'." Kimiko said "And perhaps we've missed the important aspect here. _Why are we leaving them temple!_"

"Because, Dragon Kimiko; Imminent danger is no longer." Master Fung said, striding into the room.

Raimundo smirked to himself, "I was wondering when you were going to show up."

Master Fung shot Raimundo a stoic, icy look. "I have been listening for quite some time."

Raimundo looked guiltily to the side, and Kimiko rolled her eyes. "Why would we ever leave the temple, Master Fung!" she said, thoroughly confused.

"There is a time for everything under the sun, my young dragons. The time for your training has passed, and the time for Sheng Gong Wu has ceased." Master Fung paused. "New Sheng Gong Wu will not reveal themselves until the next Dragons are realised."

"Pardon my French, Master Fung. But that seems… stupid." Clay said.

Jack lifted a finger, "That wasn't French."

Quickly silencing the oncoming argument between the Texan and Genius, Master Fung continued. "There is a risk if too many Sheng Gong Wu are collected. You did not think you were the first Dragons to collect them, did you?" He said with a haughty smile.

Omi's mouth fell open "I thought Sheng Gong Wu had not been seen for over 1500 years, Master Fung! I thought we were the 'Chosen Ones'."

Master Fung placed a gentle hand on Omi's shoulder "You were the Chosen Ones, Omi. But you were not the first, and you will certainly not be the last."

A silence fell over the room, as the Dragons realised the part they played in a legacy of martial art warriors. Jack however, broke the thoughtfulness, by slapping his hands together, "So where are the rest of the Wu?" he asked, gleefully.

"Still the same old Jack!" Kimiko said, laughing.


	24. Leaving

Let me just say, I hate good-byes. I've never been good at them, and it really transcendence into my writing! So I'm sorry for a short, anti-climatic ending!

But let me also say, thank you so much to everyone who has read, reviewed, faved and followed this story. I really hope you've all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

So a very special thank you to all the wonderful people who reviewed the second to last chapter: Jac Bandit, Code R.R, MoonHeart13 (you should all check her out- she writes excellent Chack!), AlmightyTaco123 and GameGuy20100.

And thanks to my other faithful reviewers who didn't review this last chapter. You guys are totally awesome.

So just as a final note, I've sorta got other ideas for some of the other plot lines in this story (Chase and Wuya's baby, full story of what happened to Jack's parents, etc etc), but I haven't got plans to write them just yet, maybe in another few months when life calms down a bit for me! If you have any ideas for a short story based on this fic, let me know! I'd love to get some inspiration (*cough* or you guys can totally add to this story if you want xD)

And a final huge thank-you to my wonderful husband for proof-reading 80% of these chapters!

Thanks for reading guys :D. Stay classy!

Ella.

* * *

Jack hauled the last of Kimiko's suitcases into his aircraft. He wiped his brow, making a mental note to have a Jack-bot unload it when they arrived at their destination. He looked around for Kimiko, and found her talking to Master Fung with the other Dragons.

He walked over to them, and placed his arm gently on the small of Kimiko's back. She jumped slightly, before softening and continuing to listen to Master Fung.

"Just because you are leaving my young Dragons, does not mean you are not welcome back. The world has been saved because of you, and we are in your debt" Master Fung said, with a solemn bow.

Raimundo put a hand to his chin, "In our debt, huh? I'll take a penthouse in Rio and a never ending supply of perfect waves."

Kimiko rolled her eyes dramatically and shoved Raimundo, "Just because they're in our debt doesn't mean we take things from them! Besides, we were doing our jobs!"

Master Fung smiled gently at Kimiko and placed a hand on her shoulder. "You have come a very long way since you were a young girl, Dragon of Fire." He removed his hand and continued, "You have all come a very long way. I am proud to have been present in your journeys, and wish you fortune, peace and joy in your journeys ahead." He finished the sentence with a knowing nod toward Jack and Kimiko.

The monks smiled, placed their hands together and bowed at their master. Raimundo smiled to himself, momentarily surprised at the feat they had overcome. Although he'd never say it out loud, or think it again, it was Jack's ideas that saved the world. He snorted lightly, thinking back on the unworldly, snivelling enemy he once was. He sure had come a long way.

Standing up from their bows, the monks turned, looking at one another.

"I propose a mass hug!" Omi said, his child-like smile washing over his face.

Jack grimaced, "That's a 'group hug' cheese-head. And no. No hug."

Clay threw his head back and chortled, "You mean to tell me, after saving the world, dating our little sister" He paused, motioning to a passive Kimiko, "and living with us for the last however-long, that you can't even give your fellow monks a hug?"

Jack frowned, holding up his hands defensively. "I signed on to save the world, remember? Not to engage in mush-time."

Kimiko had heard all she could. She summoned a small ember to her fingertips, and flicked it at Jack's behind. It sizzled quickly through his jacket and clothes, with the end result being the red-head leaping forwards in pain. With his trademark scream, of course.

Raimundo, Clay, Kimiko and Omi hugged a stiff and reluctant Jack, surrounding him. Jack quickly softened, and threw his hands in the air. "Ugh, lemme in on this." He said, a hint of a tear in his eyes.

Small chuckles erupted from each of their mouths, as they pulled away from the embrace.

Raimundo kicked at the ground. "You uh. You guys know you're always welcome in Rio. Seriously. "

"And in Texas." Clay chipped in.

"And in Japan!" Kimiko added, snaking an arm around Jack.

"And always, back at the temple." Omi said, a sad smile on his face.

Jack rested a hand on Omi's shoulder. "You…" He paused. "You could always come and. You know…" He waved his hands in a circular motion, "Live with us in Japan."

Kimiko raised an eyebrow, not sure she wanted her life intruded in by the uneducated monk.

Omi beamed, "Jack Spicer! That is the nicest thing my ears have heard come from your mouth!" He paused, smile fading. "But my place is here, at the temple. It is my home." He paused slightly "But perhaps, I can come visit! And we shall have ice cream Mondays once more!" Omi finished gleefully.

Jack snorted, "It's your shout this time, baldy."

After a few more sarcastic comments, and Kimiko giving everyone final hugs, and then 'just-one-more' hugs, Jack and Kimiko were ready to go.

Kimiko nodded, called out "Judo-let flip, Fire!" and flipped herself into the passenger seat. Jack sauntered over, creating metal steps as he neared the cockpit, using them to step easily into his seat.

Kimiko rolled her eyes, placing a quick kiss on his cheek as he sat down. "Show off."


End file.
